Soul Romantics
by TheCipher
Summary: Keitaro Urashima was announced dead on Oct. 14, 1998. The OC, Shujin Koureino, is one of Keitaro's best buds. When Shujin recieved a strange phone call on Oct. 17, asking him to find the promise girl and tell her what happened to her childhood love. However, life can be chaotic. Warning: a lot of OC's.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis Of Idioticy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own and half the story. They both belong to their rightful owners. I'm just a fan of both series. So don't expect to see the disclaimer in later chapter.

* * *

I'm not sure where to begin seeing as how I'm lost in this city which seems to be like a huge maze, but today is an important day. For today, I'm no more than a messenger of misfortune and now I can really sympathize with those who were tasked with breaking unfortunate news to others since usually they get chewed out. Keitaro Urashima was announced to be dead.

Keitaro and I are born a year apart, but he didn't act much like an upperclassman all that much. He was clumsy, worse luck with women, and his grades plain sucks, but he told me about a promise to a girl when he was a kid. For fifteen years, he strived and wanted to get into Tokyo U. because of that was his promise and dream. In the end, I respected him for that trying to keep his oath, even though at times he looked like he was about to give up.

Kohaku was a cheerful girl, and she pretty much had a crush on Keitaro due to his "Romantic Promise" story but he was dense as a rock to ever notice. Despite that, we were good friends.

As for me, I haven't seen these two since I was offered to study in another country during my freshman year of high school, but little did I know, I was sent on an epic journey through different dimensions and that's when I met **Him**.

Watanuki Kimihiro was such an odd person since I can't comprehend what goes through his mind but without him, I'd probably be dead. He works in a shop that grants wishes for a price. For that, I received three objects and one mission in order for me to go home. The first object was a bewildering sword called, Ginryu, although it was an imitation from the one in his shop, it was magnificent but I'm not good at wielding the long sword just yet. The second object was a suitcase that allows me to store anything in it. Sometimes, I find it scary that I can fit a whole person in it. Finally, the last object is a cell phone that sends item to Watanuki.

My mission was simple; I collect any odd and dangerous items and send them through the portal connected to his shop through my cell phone.

I kinda find it lame that my journey only lasted for one hour in the original world that I came from while it was fifty years that went by. Yet I look the same from the beginning of my journey but ended up acting like an old man from time to time.

Although I no longer work for Watanuki, I occasionally talk to him and send him items. Lately though, I'm mainly sending alcoholic beverages for some odd reason. I even received a spirit that protects me at the end of my journey.

Anyways, Kohaku planned a trip to cheer up Keitaro on his second year as a ronin on Oct. the 7th. She even invited me, but I was reluctant since I was weary of travelling, especially through different worlds. She persist we go with her since she already got the tickets. We gave in. Unfortunately, the ship was sinking due to a disaster.

A week later, he was announced decease but on the same day, I received a phone call from him. I was worried and tried to get him to tell me his current location. However, he made me swear an oath that I found the promise girl and tell her what happened to him. I reluctantly accepted it but the line was cut short. I then met with Keitaro's Grandmother and oddly, she didn't believe he was dead either. She told me to go to Hinata Inn and from there, I'll be able to find his promise girl and tell her everything.

* * *

So, this is how I ended up lost.

I checked my cell and it was 9 A.M. Oct. 21st, 1998. As I was putting away my cell, I spotted some stone steps and started walking not knowing where I'll end up. At the top, an old mansion over looms the scenery and I read the sign, "Hinata-" For some reason the sign was smeared but it looks like I reached my destination.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

No one replied but I heard a commotion down the hall, so I walked in.

"Come back here Su!"

"Dammit, just give us our panties back already!"

Three girls were dripping wet in their towels chasing each other and two of them tackled the dark skin girl. When they looked up they noticed me just standing there and there was a short pause. The awkward silence was suffocating me.

_Shit! What the hell is going on around here? Oh man, it's likely they're gonna kick my ass. I gotta think of something real quick! Wait, I'm wearing a suit with a fedora hat while holding a suitcase. So maybe if I act professionally maybe I can get out of this quickly and safely._

"Greetings, I'm Shujin Koureino. I'm here to see a Miss Haruka Urashima. There's some document regarding to her relative that recently-"

They got up and started chasing me. So I ran as fast as I could and thought I was a complete moron to ever think things would work at all.

"Come back here you pervert!"

_I'm the pervert? Weren't you guys running around practically naked? Of course I didn't say that out loud since that would add to their fury. I ran past a girl that was getting out of a room all of a sudden._

"Excuse me!"

"KYAAA!"

"A pervert?" Great, just my luck, another one has appeared and this time with a sword.

I ended up on the roof tops and was cornered. I rummaged through my suitcase. The girl with long hair threw a punch but I dodged. Then the one with a katana was about to whack me with the back of her blade. I blocked it with my imitation katana which shocked everyone.

"My blade shall grant you divine punishment, you fiend!" Heh, I've been called worse.

She swung her sword down to my left side but I parried it and push her off. I must admit, I'm okay using a sword as long as I'm facing an amateur but I can tell she has some skill which I had a slim chance of winning easily without resorting to use Ginryu or Ouryu.

"I suppose we can't talk this one out?"

I sighed. She didn't say anything but waited for me to attack. She probably thinks I'm a fellow swordsman. I sighed once again.

"I was afraid of that."

I positioned myself in ko-gasumi, a kendo stance. I calmly smile and wait for her movements. The girls that were once chasing me watch, waiting to see who will win, their friend or the unknown stranger in their minds. She glared at me and raised her blade to strike downwards. I then reversed my position to strike the opposite side that she thought I was aiming for with great speed. I finally recognized her sword form as she fell.

"So, this is the Shinmei-Ryu sword style, eh?"

She looked shock and tried to retort but I was shot with a missile and blow up into the sky then crashed into a tree. I fell out of the tree and then crashed down. My consciousness was fading from the intensity of the pain. I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up.

"So finally up eh?"

The girl with the fox eyes just grinned at me. I looked around and soon realized I was tied up.

"Fess up, who do ya work for? We all know you're an assassin so no point in hiding. Maybe if ya fess up now we may spare you from torturing you."

_Excuse me, but is everyone in this dorm lost their flipping minds?_

The girl with the dark skin was wearing a pair of sunglasses and pointed a flashlight into my eyes which hurt like hell. The swordswoman was silent the whole time.

"What's with this suitcase and why can't we look in it, huh?"

"*Sigh* Listen, I was just dropping some document to Miss Haruka and tell her an unfortunate accident had occurred to one of her relatives. So please untie me."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

_Do I look the type to lie? _

"Just so you know this is a girl's dormitory."

_Well, can't be helped, after all, I entered not knowing it was a girl's dorm, but at least fix that sign to prevent this situation from ever occurring again!_

"Eh, sorry I wasn't informed of this, Lady Hinata told me to deliver some documents. She didn't mention to me that she changed her inn into a dorm."

"He isn't lying."

Everyone turned to see that Miss Haruka just walked in.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Shujin-kun?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Done, this is my first cross-over pick so I don't know if it's any good. Please give me advice on content since I know it's not perfect and there are some grammatical issues so feel free to point that out. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: New Management

When I woke up, I was tied up by complete strangers. Also I was falsely accused and branded as a pervert even though all I did was walk in.

"It's been a long time, Shujin-kun."

"Indeed it has, Haruka-san. I apologize if my current state isn't that presentable at the moment."

"You know this pervert Haruka-san?"

_Oi, you were all running around naked, all I did was walk in dammit. Of course, I would be lying if I didn't like it._

"Yes, he's a buddy of my nephew, and he used to work part-time for my sister for about three years ago. He's pretty close to the family now that I think about it."

I used a small hidden knife in my sleeve to cut the ropes that was binding me.

"Well then, shall we get down to business?"

"H-How did you broke free from Motoko's special binding and pull out a sword from your suitcase?"

The long orange hair girl exclaimed. I paused for a moment.

_I probably should make an effort to hide things about the supernatural._

"I'm something like a magician. Y'know, slight of hands, smokes, mirrors and all that. I picked it up while travelling to many countries and cities. Of course besides my white hair with a black stripe on the left side of my head, and my travelling days, I'm nothing special."

"I see…" Everyone nodded in agreement and bought my half-truth story. Except the girl who wielded the blade. Instead she shot me a suspicious glance.

"So what brings you here?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, y'know, after travelling for a year, I decided to come back and try my luck at Tokyo U." This statement earned me some shocked reaction among the tenants of **Hinata Girl's Dorm**.

"But that's not all," I continued while ignoring their questions, "Something happened to Keitaro during the trip and I'm here to give you a detailed report on it, on behalf of Lady Hinata." I reached into my suitcase and gave Haruka-san the documents.

"I see, so there is a chance that Keitaro is alive."

"Well, Kanako-chan and Lady Hinata thinks so. That's why there hasn't been any funeral planned yet."

"Well, even though he's got the worse luck, I believe he'll be fine. After all, he's been dead set on Tokyo U. ever since he was a child."

"Yeah, anyways the third reason is also regarding to your dorm which should be in there somewhere in the stack of papers I just gave you."

"Huh, is something going on with the dorm?" One of the girls asked. I just shrugged.

"Don't know, all I was told was to deliver the documents here. As I stated I didn't know this was a girl's dorm."

"Looks like Granny Hinata pulled a fast one on you."

_Argh, she messes around too much..._

"Ah, um, w-we apologize for the mistreatment we gave you earlier," said the girl with short hair who seemed to be one of the youngest. I turned around.

"Oh, it's fine, I did what I came here for but I'm afraid I must be going now."

"Oh~, but you just regained conscious, shouldn't you rest up a bit" The squinty eyed girl teased.

"As I said before, I'm afraid I already accomplished what I came here to do. You'll have to excuse me, I must find lounging and I'm incredibly busy now, farewell."

They saw the strange young man disappear from sight.

* * *

"Well, he didn't seem so bad. Who knows, maybe he'll become the perfect man~," said Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno.

"Kitsune, why do you always-!" said Naru Narusegawa

"Ah geez Naru, I was only joking, besides, he looks too young for me."

"Ah~ Too bad he left. I wanted to play some more~," said Kaolla Su.

"Su, where did you get that rocket launcher?" asked Shinobu Maehara.

"Hey, what's wrong Motoko?"

"….. Nothing Senpai, but I find him to be a bit suspicious," said Motoko Aoyama.

"Oh~ what's this, you have some interest in him? I thought you hated all guys."

"Kitsune-Senpai, that's not what I meant. Don't you think it was strange that he easily bested me in a match as well as easily maneuvering us when we approach him?"

"Well, he did say he travelled a lot so maybe he picked up a few things in order to defend himself. Also there are many strong people out there. I mean the world is a wide place," Haruka said while looking through the paperwork.

"…True, then there's nothing more to say…" but in reality, she wanted to know where he learned his fighting style as well as knowledge of the sword style she uses.

"Plus, it's not like we'll ever meet him here again," added Naru.

"I beg to differ. It looks like we'll be meeting him sooner than we expected."

"Huh? What do you mean Haruka-san?"

"Turns out he's temporally the manager of the Hinata Girl's Dorm."

"Huh?" the all shouted in unison.

"But he can't be the new dorm manager, he's a guy!"

"I see your point but you guys' rent barely covers for this place. In order to compensate, we need to hire a manager for minimum wage. Keitaro was originally was suppose to be the manager, but his current whereabouts is unknown. Therefore Shujin is a temporarily going to be the manager."

"We understand but…"

"In addition, if we find a manager soon, this place is going to be converted into an inn. So whether you like it or not, guys and women are going to be here"

"N-no I don't want to be sent home!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to find the guy. I doubt I'll find a cheaper place, I'm in."

"Doesn't seem like we have a choice…"

"Hey, where did Su go..?"

* * *

I quickly left as fast I could in order to make it look like I disappeared when really I ran. I was gasping for air the next moment when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

_So Ouryu, what did you think of those girls?_

**I find them a bit strange, master. I think one of them barely sensed my presence.**

Ouryu is a spirit that was bound to my soul that takes form of a dragon but he usually resides within me. He rarely goes out unless I summon him.

_Well, I doubt that's the last time I'll see them. After all, Watanuki said when we met for the first time, "Nothing in this world is coincidence, there is only Hitsuzen." Anyways, how am I gonna find Keitaro's promise girl when I don't have a decent lead?_

**I suggest calling either your former boss or your coworkers, master.**

_I don't want to owe Watanuki since I know I have to pay a price. I mean, I finally paid off my debt to him. I don't want to talk to bother my associates and friends since their busy._

**Master, weren't you going to meet up with one of them today?**

_Yes, but right now, I think it's better to find a place to sleep and something to eat. Also, I think I should gather some info._

**Very well, I also concur with your decision, Master. By the way, someone is coming.**

_What?_

I barely dodged the explosion that had occurred behind me.

"What the hell, is it a terrorist attack!"

_Damn I hope it isn't a planned assassination._

"Yahoo~ Su is in the house!"

_Oh god was she the one that blew me up hours ago?_

**I believe so, Master.**

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I must be going now. As I said earlier, I'm quite busy."

"Hold up~!"

She fired four missiles at me, but I grabbed my imitation katana and batted the first into the second one. I dodged the third and then did a clean horizontal cleave to the missile in high speed. Not once did I look back at the inferno fire that blazes behind me. Instead I glared at my opponent feeling annoyed.

"Oh, not bad," she smiled.

"I've become cross now but I have urgent business to attend to. So I'll leave you off the hook."

I created a smokescreen and sprint as fast as I could since I did not want to deal with her.

"Hey Su, did you stop him?" The other girls were chasing after Su.

"Nope, he ran away~."

"What? Why would he!"

"Never mind that, we should hurry."

_Ouryu, what's with this place? Why do they attack me? I thought I cleared up the misunderstanding?_

**Perhaps they are in need of your assistance?**

_That's a twisted way of asking someone. Seriously, why am I stuck in this situation? I swear God put a curse on me or something..._

**I highly doubt that, Master. However, that Shinmei-Ryu girl is in front of us, I believe we should get ready now.**

The girl in the hakama jumped in front of me and this time she seemed serious.

"I suppose we can't talk this one out?"

"Actually, I prefer it that way." She glared at me and turns her head around.

"Oh, it seems you're more reasonable than that other girl."

"I apologize for Su's actions. How would one say, she's a bit eccentric."

"I see, well, what is it that you need of me?"

"We must go back to the Hinata Inn. Come."

She turns around and led the way. Although she seems hostile to me, I can't help admire her light skin that seems like snow. Fragile yet cold, beautiful but harsh as winter are what my thoughts on her were. When I look into her eyes there is only bitterness is clouded. I can't but be curious as of why she seems so cold. Not once have I seen her smile at al…

**Master, I know you're admiring how you love this girl, however, we've arrived.**

_You're wrong Ouryu, I am merely evaluating her. Also I was thinking of having her join us._

**Master, if I may, I believe that describing her height, weight, abilities, and statistics is enough. Your describing her way too poetically. You usually don't do that.**

_Let's just say, she peaked my interest._

**Like I said, you love her.**

_Shut up…_

I didn't like the silence, so I thought of striking up a conversation.

"Say, what's the name of your sword?"

I mentally did a face palm to my head realizing I was not with my co-workers who have the same interest in weapons.

She glanced back and murmured to me.

"….. Shisui."

That surprised me. I thought she was going to give me the silent treatment because of my careless remark.

"…..I am Aoyama Motoko."

"Ah, as you know, I'm Koureino Shujin. It's nice to meet you, y'know, without being tied up and all."

"Likewise, I was wondering where you've trained and know of the name Shinmei-Ryu?"

"Wow, straight to the point I see. Well, I trained a little about kendo and I was taught the basics of combat by my Senpai(s) at work. So truthfully, I don't really have a mastery of anything. Also where I picked up the name? Well when one travels for a long time, let's say one can gain many things over the course of their journey."

"I see…"

* * *

We entered the lounge of the Hinata House.

"So Haruka-san, what is it that you need of me?"

"Congrats, you're the new dorm manager."

A moment of pause ensue the room.

_Ouryu…_

**Yes? Master?**

_My hearing is a bit of fixing but I heard It, right?_

**Yes, Master. Congratulations, you're a girl's dorm manager.**

"Um, Haruka-san? I'm not going deaf, am I? You're saying that I'm the new dorm manager? Couldn't you do it?"

"Can't, I got a cafe to run, sorry."

"But you have to understand that I'm busy and I believe these girls' find it highly inappropriate for a guy to be a girl's dorm manager."

"Yes, well unfortunately, this place is going to be an inn again if we don't find a manager soon. I doubt they'll find a place easily. Also weren't you looking for a place to study anyways?"

Ugh, she's doing a good job of tempting me. I turn to the girls.

"Don't you think it impracticable for me to do the task?"

"I don't mind," said the squinty-eyed girl.

"P-Please…" said the seventh grader.

"Come on, we're begging ya," said the girl with orange hair.

"As long as you play with me~" said the foreigner.

"…If you refrain from perverted acts, then I do not care," said Aoyama-san.

I frowned at the situation I was in then sighed. I then regain my composure and smiled.

"Alright, I'm a little inexperience with this but I will try my best. Also I might not be here on certain days."

"Then it settled then. Welcome to Hinata House."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Disclaimers: I forgot to mention there might be some parody in the mix. Let's see if you can catch them in the next chapter. I felt unsatisfied with this chapter though.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden World

Note: Please Review, thanks.

* * *

I looked over the profiles of the residents of Hinata House.

Aoyama Motoko, age 15, resident of 302. My opinion of her is an okay person who doesn't appear to like guys that much but somehow, we became acquaintances.

Konno "Kitsune" Mitsune, age 18, resident of 205, appears to be easy-going but cause some mischief.

Maehara Shinobu, age 13, resident of 201, a very shy person. After I set up her surprise birthday party, she seemed to be friendlier toward me.

Narusegawa Naru, age 17, resident of 304, we co-exist at least… it's kind of a cold war between us…

Su Kaolla, age 13, resident of 301, insane is all I'm gonna say…

After inheriting the title of, "temporary manager," I took residency in a vacant room instead of the actually caretaker's room of 204. I still believed Keitaro is gonna arrive soon. Anyways, I accidently fall down from the balcony while trying to repair the roof. Needless to say, they made my day a nightmare. I ate my ramen cup…

At first, when I took the job, I was a bit nervous and ecstatic, now it's just crappy.

While I was sighing at my bad luck and rubbing my wounds, I received a call.

"Hello?"

"_Shujin? It's me Evan. Meet me at the fox's oden shop at mid-night. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this conversation short. Here's the coordinates. Laters."_

"Well, wasn't that brief," I said to myself. I look at the clock and it said 6pm. I decided to kill time and wait till everyone was asleep. I walked out and headed to an empty street. I turn around the corner and found the place.

"Oh, Shujin! What's up? Going hunting tonight?" the demon ogre greeted me when I took a seat.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for my coworkers again."

"Really? You're still a workaholic as always," said the female tengu. Many other youkais started to appear.

"Well, I gotta work in order to eat y'know. Say, talk to Ouryu, he hasn't been out lately." I summoned Ouryu's smaller form.

"Thank you, master."

The youkais were talking among themselves.

"Oi, this seat's taken?"

"No go ahead…"

A young man who was wearing the same black suit as I was, with a white tie and fedora hat, except his was wearing a maroon bottom shirt underneath while I had blue. I realized I was talking to my coworker.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the **Hungry Ghost**. Did ya wait long?" my coworker smirked.

"Hmph, well **Mr. Distortion**, what seems to be the mission?"

Evan Lavoie is my Senpai who I work with time to time. He's 24 years old and is already graduated. He's a bit flirtatious and easygoing. However, he's a strong fighter with ESP (Extra Sensory Perception) abilities. Of course, he never reveals his actually abilities.

We work for the Hidden Branch which is the secret part of the government where they send out agents to suppress any supernatural or magical activities and make the public believe it was either a natural disaster or someone's hoax. Currently, there are only 42 members who are skilled professionals.

Seriously though, I wish the mages lighten up. I mean, I find it ridiculous to punish someone who revealed magic to a mundane by turning them into an ermine or something.

I was eating a lot since I all I had for dinner was ramen

"Man, I wish you would lighten up. Anyways, everything you need to know is inside these documents." He pulled an envelope from his suitcase and handed it to me. I then put it in my suitcase.

"We can start our mission tomorrow since I just completed my mission and our other back up is not arriving until tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait, isn't the Hidden Branch under staff?"

"Yeah but apparently, the leader decided it was best to create temporary teams. You know how it is, she's whimsical. Now enough about work how's your studying going?"

"Fine, the only problem I'm having is my studies on history. I mean, it's not my fault that each dimension has a completely different history to our world."

"I guess you did travel to too many dimensions. Well, you got to work hard since the leader believed it would be beneficial for you to have a college degree."

"Ugh, I never thought I'd go back to studying."

"Hey now, the organization is paying your intuition once you're in," he laughed, "but why Tokyo U.?"

"Nothing special," I said, "by the way, who's our back up?"

"Forbidden Weapon, Synth," he said.

"Never met that person," I said.

"Same here."

It's not uncommon that the members of the Hidden Branch to never met. Evan and I talked and mentioned my situation.

"Dude, I'm so envious man."

"It's not worth it, in my opinion."

"Ok whatever you say but listen, be careful. Once someone steps into the hidden world, it will be difficult to get out and you know what we have to do."

I nodded and took his advice to heart since the task we accomplish isn't exactly something to brag about.

"Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Laters."

* * *

Unknowingly, Shujin was followed by a certain swordswomen. She was looming over the buildings and quickly disappeared.

* * *

It is Nov. 22nd; I was waiting outside at 8 o'clock.

"Your, late."

"Only by ten minutes. Lighten up."

Someone was standing behind him. She was shorter by him about two feet and had blonde hair. According to how we're dressed, we were all wearing black suits with fedora hats and the color shirts that goes with our eye colors. I wore blue, Evan red, and she had cyan.

"Meet Forbidden Weapon, Synth. Synth, say hello to Shujin."

"…Hello," she said in a low voice. She wore an expressionless face.

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay, now that we got the intro out of the way, let's activate the barrier so no one may interfere with our work. Synth."

She chanted a little and the whole world was engulfed in a world of monochrome. I was astonish at the sight but even more so since we have a mage on our team. Yet, I don't know much about Synth's abilities whatsoever.

"Okay, you read the reports of the murder victims?"

"Yeah, I gotta say, it was pretty nasty. The bodies were chopped up and it's mostly males."

"Right, it's a reverse Jack the Ripper case. Of course, we don't see any evidence of intoxication or missing organs. It's just mostly murdering and mutilations."

"Hold on, shouldn't this be reported to Ala Rubra or some organization that specialized in crime investigation or some kind?"

"That would be normally the case. However, you remember the victims' faces, correct?"

I nodded in remembrance of the victims' cheeks were slashed open, creating an ominous smile as well as tear marks of blood.

"According to our informants, it's someone who isn't human that's killing everyone. Also, this person killed a bunch of people in one night. In addition, since this murderer place a letter at the crime scene, it's assumed it is the same person. It's a pain since we're the ones that have to cover this up."

"What's in the letter?"

"Nothing but an ominous smile was drawn on it."

"So how do we apprehend this killer?" I asked.

He turns to me and gave me a serious look then sighed.

"The usual, dead or alive. It doesn't matter to the higher-ups just as long as we get rid of the problem."

"So, another assassination mission, huh."

"More like seek and kill. We'll split up. I'm certain they're in this town."

We walked in different directions. I took a look down the street and a woman with a medical mask was looking around franticly. I approach with caution, knowing that anything that slips pass a high-level barrier isn't normal. Of course, it may be just my imagination, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in the middle of night, miss? Y'know, it's quite dangerous in these parts."

"Am…I…Pretty?"

I thought it was an odd question to ask a stranger but I responded anyways.

"Why yes, your lovely this evening, madam," I answered.

"Even… Like this?" She ripped off her mask revealing mutilated face.

"Gaahhhhh!" On instinct, I pulled out Ginryu and slashed her head off.

_Oh God, I killed an innocent bystander! Ah man, this is just great!_

**Master, calm down and look at the body.**

I looked at the headless body and realized there was no blood. Instead the body faded away.

**Master, that was a Kuchisake-onna. She asks men that if she is pretty but if one says she is not, they die. If you answer yes then she'll reveal her face and ask again. If the answer is no, you die while if the answer is yes, she'll slash open your face.**

(Note: Kuchisake-onna means "Slit-mouth women.")

_So she was the culprit, oddly she went down easier than expected. Hold on, there are too many victims the way she killed people. In fact, she was too slow way to react. Besides, a whole gang of people got killed in one night. In addition, she was too slow too even got her weapon readied. Does that mean…_

"**Am I pretty?" **I heard multiple voices in unison asked me that question. They were coming out of the shadows.

"…more than one of them."

"Bingo." Evan jumped out and crushed one of them.

"Wait a minute! I was the bait?" I shouted.

"We needed someone to act as decoy, besides, those who strike first will decide the flow of battle," he turn to the large army, "Let's get this done already, cause' I ain't got time to deal with a group of ugly son of a bitches!"

They all removed their masks and readied multiple blades at their disposal.

"Why did you provoke them?" I slashed them down since they kept coming at me with blades and we started running.

"Huh? Is that a joke? We were gonna kill them anyways!" He gripped his red dadao and swung with great force and vigor. He charged not ever letting them near us.

"You're all too weak! I don't even need my ability to finish any of you!"

He sent many of their body parts flying and killing them with ease while Synth pulled out a large gun from her arm and fired bullets that sliced the air.

**Master, I believe it is easier if we eliminate the summoner. No matter how one looks at it, it is unnatural that they would all gather in one town.**

_Understood Ouryu, we will let Evan clean them up._

I then turned to Synth.

"Synth, can you track down the summoner?" I asked. She nodded then pauses for a bit and pointed down the street.

"Thanks."

I finally spotted someone.

"Are you the summoner?"

A man cloaked in a dark brown hooded-coat wearing a hannya mask.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Who can say that I actually did summon them after all, I'm just an actor." I know that was a lie since he is within the barrier. My headset was responding to a signal.

"This is Evan, they all retreated. I'm rendezvousing to your current location. Synth is in almost at your location, over."

"This is Shujin, I have confronted the culprit. I shall remain on stand-by until he makes a move, over."

"Well well, I'm sure you're reasonable. I'll take my leave so farewell." I threw Ginryu at him but he parried it with his weapon.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," he frowned. His weapon was a small blade with no hilt.

"If you are innocent till proven guilty so if you believe you are innocent than turn yourself in for questioning."

"Hmm, I'll have to take a rain check so denied."

"There is no more talk than, taste my blade." I pulled out my second blade, Miteigi (Lit. means, _Undefined_).

"Center Sanctum, Huang Long: Stone bombardment!" I swung the blade downwards and shot several debris of earth with rock at my enemy. He tried to evade the attack but he took direct damage. His mask fell apart but he covered his face with his hand. He had hazel eyes and a dark complexion yet there was one odd thing about his appearance. He had red markings all over his face.

"Sorry, but you won't beat me like this." Synth and Evan arrived. He continued, "Unfortunately, I'm not keen on fighting multiple of enemy, so nice knowing ya~." He put a grenade to his chest and he exploded.

"Did he just-!"

"Until next time~" His voiced echo until we heard it no more.

"Dammit! He escaped!"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Change Of Direction

"Dammit! He escaped!" I never liked it when culprits get away. It just frustrates me so much.

"Calm down Shujin, now that we got a good look at him. Synth should be able to get his profile through the databanks since his face was somewhat revealed," Evan patted my shoulder, "you need to calm down and not let your emotions get the better of you."

"You're the one to talk," I snapped at him unintentionally.

"Hey, I resent that," despite my rude remark, he smiled, "Besides, you can't enjoy life if you don't play around. You're too polite and serious. Try and see the positive things in life and enjoy them rather than regret what's already happened."

I was taken back, and I mumbled at my embarrassment, "Sorry…"

"Come on, we've been on many missions, and you still don't trust in your comrades? Besides, your young, you're supposed to be hot-blooded," he walked off chuckling to himself.

His words rang in my thoughts, but I felt like he was referring to someone else.

"So what are you saying? You would've done a better job than me?" I asked.

"I never said that, listen and relax for a bit. Live and fight another day. You only have one life so no need to rush. After all, staying compose in battle is one of the many traits needed for victory."

I cannot comprehend his words. He sighed and left the scene along with Synth.

* * *

It was the end of November and I got my exams back but right now, I was spacing out_. _

_Now that I think about it, I never actually won against Evan in a fight or a match. What am I fighting for? I'm fairly strong enough to go on my own during missions but… Perhaps I am missing something maybe I should consult with Watanuki. No, I don't feel like consulting with him._

While I was thinking to myself, Masayuki-san and Kimiaki-san were complaining about their test results.

"WAAAAAAAH? It's November and this is my score (25%)?" Masayuki-san exclaimed.

"At this rate, none of us will get into our first choices (30%). Except Shujin-kun…"

I got 82% on my test but I was more concern about my weaknesses and Evan's words. I then remembered about Keitaro-Senpai.

"I hope Keitaro-Senpai is ok."

Both of them looked at me and gave me a sad smile since they knew him well as well.

"Yeah, I hope the he's alright."

"Yeah, but enough depressing topics, let's go babe hunting and forget about the exams."

I ignored them once more while they attempted to hit on the three passing girls. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Stop being so obnoxious…"

The two people standing in front of me as I walk were sent flying. I stared down at my associates on the ground.

"My my, wasn't that harsh. I mean, they had it coming but to send people flying is a bit much isn't it?"

"Hmph! To think that you, first year ronin, would act like a playboy. I thought you had more honor than that."

"That doesn't mean you should be attacking others for it, Aoyama-san," I felt her animosity towards me. Although we are acquainted, I know she wouldn't hesitate to strike me if she believed I did any harm to who have committed devious acts.

"I detest weaklings and those who hide their identity in the shadows," she pointed her shinai at me but I smiled and lend my shoulders to my fallen associates.

"Nothing I can do to convince you through words, huh," I said to myself.

I then went around the cram school asking if there was anyone that have heard of the Hinata Inn, and stayed in it, but alas, I could not find the promise girl once again.

* * *

"Why does she hate me?" I asked a rhetorical question to myself once I dried off from the rain. At least I got my mind off from Evan's words. However, I don't know why I'm fixated on Aoyama-san rather than my mission and promise.

"She pretty much hates guys like you."

I turn to find Narusegawa-san speaking to me. For some reason, she's also trying to get into Tokyo U. but I sometimes wonder why she dresses so dorky. In addition, why does she meddle with my affairs? Not that she knows anything about magic.

She told me that Aoyama is a swordswomen on a journey to sharpen her mind as well as some background on her.

It was cold in the morning. I was trying to find a suitable place to train. I was wearing a tracksuit and went for a jog. I walked up to the roof to watch the sun, yet, I saw Aoyama-san slicing all the leaves and I was a bit mesmerized since it's beyond my own ability regarding to swordsmanship. I figured out one of my weaknesses, I can't fight multiple opponents but I don't think that's quite it either.

"Who's there?"

She threw a knife at me and I deflected it with my suitcase.

"Now now, aren't we jumping to conclusions?" I can already tell that she believed I was sneaking around.

"Unlike Naru-Senpai and the others, I do not trust you," she once again pointed her blade at me but I just smiled.

"Oh, I understand, shall I write a note on the fridge?" I said teasingly, however she didn't take the joke well.

"Hmph, as long as you understand."

She turns her back toward me and started to resume her training but she was yet again interrupted.

"Motoko! Ronin~! Dinnertime~!" Su popped out of a tree and surprised Aoyama-san who was about to fall.

"Watch out!" I caught her just in time with one of my arms before she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I voiced out my concern.

"T-That was unnecessary!" We headed done for dinner.

"It's finally great I get eat at the table." Although, I like going to the old fox's Oden cart, eating the same thing kinda gets old. I was reaching out for the soy sauce but I touched someone's hand. I looked up and it was Aoyama-san.

"Ah, my apologizes, Aoyama-san."

"Hmph, don't touch me."

"Uh…" I watched her pouring soy sauce all over her plate.

"Do you have enough soy sauce there?" Kitsune pointed out.

"Thanks for the meal!" She shouted while she blushed and ate in a quick manner.

"Ah, Aoyama-san…" I noticed a grain of rice on her face.

"WHAT!" she didn't have the patience with me but I rubbed off the rice off her face with a handkerchief.

"You had a piece of rice stuck on your face…"

I watched her blush and she smacked me with the electric water boiler to my face.

_HOT! What? Did I do something wrong?_

**Well, it isn't so much as what you did wrong, Master. Rather, what you did was probably embarrassing for her.**

_Huh, I suppose I must apologize._

**No disrespect, Master, but your denser than Evan.**

_Eh? How so?_

**Never mind…**

After dinner, I asked Haruka-san for the records to Hinata-Inn's past residents. Of course she flat-out rejected the idea. This led me to my only source, Watanuki. I reluctantly called his number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ah, it's been so long since I have talked to you. How is life?"

"It's been fine. How's the assistant?"

"Oh he usually has that scowl look but Domeki's doing fine."

"Watanuki, I know you know I called for a reason."

"Yes, I do know, but it doesn't hurt to have idle chatter. So what is it that you need of me?"

"I need an item that will help me locate someone, without sending me to another dimension please."

"Hmm, I don't believe that the store has one but I think I do believe I can help you find such an item in your world. You know, I could just tell you the person that you seek."

"Sorry but that'll cost me more since you told me your experience with fortune-telling." If I remember correctly, he told me that fortune-teller's risk their very lives when regarding to their art.

"Is that so? Well whatever that you desire, now for your price, I wish to acquire a bottle of age deceiving pills."

"…..Eh?"

"I need them for something important."

"…Ok..."

"As soon as you acquire that, than I shall locate the item you wish. Until then, farewell."

"Bye," I groan afterwards knowing that I'm going on another ridiculous quest. I decided to clean the baths and talk to Evan about it tomorrow. As I walked in, I heard my name being called.

"Did someone called for me?" I saw Aoyama-san nude in the hot springs. Right now I know what I'm experiencing right now is heaven but soon will turn into hell. I'm mentally panicking and decided to do my job.

"Well, don't mind me, I'm just cleaning the springs," I said as I started cleaning the floors.

Next thing I knew, I was wearing my uniform and holding my imitation katana. I curse my idiotic approach to things.

**With all due respect, I say that you did better than the time you fought the Kuchisake-onna, Master.**

_Not now…_

"I challenge you, Koureino! If you win I'll forgive your former trespasses. However, if I win, I'll give you the choice of either pack up your bags and leave, or reveal your true identity and intentions," she was wearing her usual hakama.

_I don't believe you have permission to do that, much less make me tell who I work for. I don't really have much to hide other than the fact that I'm a make-shift mage swordsman that only knows the basics of kendo and barely meets the requirements on being a magic-user. However…_

"I accept," I said while unsheathing my blade. _I need training in order to live up to my vows._

"Stone-cutting sword!"

I dodged and she split the boulder in half but I decided to strike back at that moment.

"Stone Bombardment!" I swung the blade downwards and shot multitudes of debris, rock, and earth that rain down upon her.

"It takes more than that to take me down!" She sliced my imitation katana blade off.

"It appears so," I said, "However out of respect, I shall go all out." I pulled out Miteigi and Ginryu. I threw Ginryu then Miteigi in order to bide my time to activate the skill.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I won't let you!" she declared. I dodged her blade and grabbed Ginryu and parry. I then jumped back to Miteigi and repeated the same cycle of attack. I dodge, block, throw, dodge, and parry. Aoyama-san notices this cycle and broke the cycle by hitting my left shoulder.

"It looks like you are defeated." She pointed her blade at me while I hold my shoulder.

"On the contrary, Aoyama-san, I was biding my time to use this." I jumped into the trees to hide and started a chant.

"_I call upon thee, who guard the Eastern Gate, Quinglong._"

I reclaimed Miteigi then charge. She thought she had sliced me, but it was an illusion made of leaves with sleep-induced effects. I took the chance to attack with Ginryu, but she sneezed and slipped. I tried to catch her but she crashed into my gut and I fell on the ground. My head landed on a rock and I lost conscious.

* * *

When I awoke, I found that Aoyama-san was laying next to me.

"Did I lose?" I asked knowing that I had to leave or-

Kitsune was the one to speak up and broke my thought.

"No, it was a tie, we couldn't tell what happened with all that mist but we found you two unconscious, but man, who knew Motoko had a cold."

I was surprised at this. I thought about it and decided to ask Evan to train me since I had a difficult time.

"Wow, Motoko, it's amazing you could fight so well with a cold. That's why you've been acting strange," Shinobu-chan stated.

"No Umbrella in the rain, practicing in the freezing cold, getting too hot in the bath…" Su listed factors that lead up to the cold.

"But it's strange, I never heard of anyone standing up to Motoko's swordsmanship," Narusegawa-san pointed out.

I just shrugged it off and played dumb.

"Maybe I was just lucky."

I received a call from Evan.

"Oi, this is me, you know the culprit we ran into the other day? It seems he's not registered on any document whatsoever."

"Well, I kinda expected this."

"Also, the case has been taken off our hands and we were given some time off."

"Really?" I said. At first I was angry but I always weight my duty with my vows and vows always goes on top.

"Huh? Normally you would get upset if someone got away while you were on the job. What's the deal?"

"Nothing, I decided to cool down. Anyways, would you like to go on a treasure hunt?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author: I would like to apologize since the review was disabled for some reason. So I like to say sorry for any inconveniences.

Anyways, now that's out of the way I'm going to answer a question. Ouryu is known as Huang Long, the yellow dragon of the center in legend. Since the legend goes back for thousands of years, it's hard to determine the gender of the beast. Traditionally, Ouryu would be a guy since the legend ties in with the emperor but in this fanfic, Ouryu can counted toward something like Mokona. In other words, genderless but Shujin refer Ouryu as a guy for convenience. Thanks for enjoying my story!

* * *

Next episode, "Mahora Academy Hunt!" Just joking, or am I?


	5. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunter Part 1

Greetings, this is TheCipher, I would like to apologize since it's pass the deadline. I usually aim for a weekly update on either Thursdays or Friday. I had a head start on this chapter, so I decided to have a two chapter arc but it ended up being longer than I had intended. Enjoy.

* * *

"Nothing, I decided to cool down for a bit. Anyways, would you like to go on a treasure hunt?" I asked Evan on the phone.

"Huh? A treasure hunt? Hmmm, do you mind if I bring some people along?"

"…I'd prefer to not get anyone else involve, since I'm trying to obtain something. In fact, there's nothing to gain from this treasure hunt…"

"Nonsense! There's no such thing as a fruitless adventure! Who knows what one might gain from it? Insight, realization, perhaps even for the sake of romance of the journey!"

"Alright already, I get it! Just keep it a small group please."

"Alright, I shall get our comrades. Laters."

Just like that, he hung up. Sometimes, I can't help but feel exhausted after dealing with him. I went upstairs to take a bath and was approached by Narusegawa-san.

"Narusegawa-san, good evening, is there something on your mind?"

"…I'm curious, but who are you?"

I stared at her and thought a little a bit of my reasons. I thought hard and came to a conclusion.

"I'm just a traveler that knows how to defend myself," I smiled. Honestly, I don't want to reveal anything more than that.

She sighed, "It looks like you're the type that won't open up that easily. It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but you seem to be a decent person."

"Then may I ask something?"

"Shoot for it."

"Do you suppose that, there's a girl that made a promise to a boy she liked to go to a certain place when they become older and finally become lovers? Do you suppose she would remember?" I asked since I'm starting to have doubts. It's been extremely difficult without using underhanded tactics to find this person. I could steal the documents, but that would be disrespectful toward Haruka-san. Plus, I remember she kicked Keitaro and my ass before. Then there's hacking, but there were no computers back then and I don't feel like sending my fellow co-workers to investigate since this is a personal matter.

_God, it's complicated…_

"She will remember…"

"Huh?"

"If she loved the guy enough, she will remember. I bet she's working hard right now," she proclaimed. I stared at her due to her strange optimism.

"Is that so, then it won't be a waste huh."

"You say something?"

"No, later, Narusegawa-"

"Just call me Naru. My name is kinda a mouthful."

"…Ok, later Naru-san."

* * *

The next day, I got up early to meet with Evan at a local café called "Cat's Eyes," which I thought it was strange name. As I got into the lobby, Aoyama-san stops me.

"Koureino, I know this is sudden, but I'm going on a three day kendo training trip."

"…I understand…"

"I still don't trust you though."

"Hmm, I sorta got that impression."

"Hmph, once I get back I shall challenge you once again!"

"Haha, I see, but I'm also going on an important trip today as well, and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Huh? Is it a business trip?"

"You could say that."

"At least I won't have to worry since you'll be away."

"Why do you antagonize me so? You're acting like I'm some sort of threat," I asked while tilting my head as if I'm oblivious to the fact that I'm something like an assassin. Just before she was about to retort. I felt a double drop kick to my head.

_Huh? What happened?_

**I believe that Evan and Su just kicked you in the head, Master.**

"Oi! Shujin, you were late so I decided to drop by, but man, you didn't say the place you were staying at was this shabby place!" Evan shouted, along with Su…

"Senpai! Wait up," shouted a feminine voice that I didn't recognized.

"Can you keep it down, you might be disturbing the residents," said a masculine voice.

"…..Help," said Synth lending me a hand along with Evan. The residents of Hinata House gathered.

"Senpai, who are these people?" Shinobu asked.

"They're my co-workers."

"Now that I think about it, what is your job exactly?" Naru-san asked. I was panicking a bit until Evan spoke up.

"We investigate natural disasters and process info regarding on phenomenon that seems skeptical. Also, occasionally, we investigate murder cases."

"So you guys are detectives?" Kitsune asked.

"Not quite but something along those lines. C'mon, Shujin, we're leaving to investigate a cave in the Kingdom of Molmol."

"Ah, wait for me. Goodbye everyone, I might come back in a few days."

As everyone said goodbye to Aoyama-san as well as I, Evan introduced to me to the young man wearing the same black coat as us along with the same pants, but had a white hoody underneath. He also had a light grey shirt that matches his eyes along with a white tie. His hair is a light blond and spiked that anyone could have mistaken it for white. He also wore a headband.

"This is Silvus A. Lloyd, also known as the **Torture Chamber**."

"Osh, nice ta meet ya," Mr. Lloyd smiled with a fang sticking out. Standing next to him was a girl who was wearing the same uniform as us but with a green button shirt and dark purple, short hair. She was clinging onto Evan and glaring daggers at me.

"This is my previous partner, Vivian Desrosiers, also known as **Spiked Bane**."

"….." She didn't say anything to me but I think she didn't like the fact that I'm working with Evan now. You could even say that she was jealous.

"Oh my, Evan, I didn't think you were popular."

_No offense, but I remember you were flirting with a shy Zashiki-warashi but was beaten up by her karasu tengu companions. Then you hit on the Ame-warash but she punched you across the face. All this transpire during one of our missions…_

"Are you insulting Senpai?" She glared at me even more.

"N-No, I think you two suit each other," I laughed nervously. I was hoping that her hostility would stop.

"W-W-What are you talking about," she blushes a bit and had a huge grin, "Me and Senpai? There's no way!"

She punched me into Silvus and we both tumbled on the staircase. We than crashed and surprisingly, Silvus is heavy. He got up as if nothing happened.

"So, what's this treasure we're seeking?"

"A bottle of age-deceiving pills," I said. Everyone gave me a skeptical look.

"Are you kidding, couldn't you buy them?"

"Evan, they're illegal and they cost a lot. I was thinking of asking someone that might already obtained a bottle and negotiate."

"I see, but one thing's for sure, the leader has one."

"Huh, how could you be sure?"

"C'mon, she's **our **leader! She's the eccentric that sent us on that wild goose chase to find her that stupid sword wielded by the dragon tribe, Ryuga-to," said Mr. Lloyd, "Of course, we founded one, but it was a just a toy…"

"Well, it's worth a shot…" I reluctantly called the number since this person is too unpredictable. Plus, if I defy her, I could very well lose my job. I felt that every passing ring was as if it were the approaching of my execution.

"Ah, if isn't Shinji Crane, what is it that you need?" she asked in a bored tone.

_Remain calm, Shujin. She's just the Director of the Hidden Branch. Nothing she can do to me._

**Except exploiting your weaknesses, Master.**

_Not helping Ouryu…._

"… Um, Director? It's Shujin Koureino and I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"My, you asked me a favor? Well, I could at least hear you out."

_Something was off. Usually she would hang up by now. What's going on?_

"Yes, well, I need a bottle of age-deceiving pills. Perhaps, do you have a bottle of these pills?"

"I do, but nothing is free I'm afraid."

At that moment, I felt something was way off since she rarely negotiates.

"In exchange, I need you to deliver a letter to the Kanto Magic Association. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Ok, so does that mean I have to return to HQ to get it?"

"No, it is already in your hands."

"What are you…?" I looked at my left hand and realized there was a letter in my hands, which made me jump.

"Whoa! Shujin, where did you get that?" Evan asked a question which I like to know myself.

_Holy shit! How the hell did she do that?_

"Also, I like you to retrieve a certain mirror that repels and negates magic. Good luck~!"

Just like that, she hung up.

"So, where are we going?" asked Ms. Desrosiers. I looked at the envelope and read the characters out loud.

"…Ma…ho…ra… Academy?"

* * *

We've finally arrived which shockingly, is only two cities over from the current location. We all cram into a borrowed van.

"Everyone, put on your fedora hats and look sharp so we look professional," said Evan.

"I don't think we look professional. I think we look pretty shady right now."

"Well, we should be alright since only three of us use magic and the rest of us are just abnormal."

_I think Silvus raises a good point, so long we don't reveal magic and get separated then we should be alright._

**Master, everyone has split up and left you behind.**

I took a look around and only Synth was standing next to me. I sighed.

"What am I, everyone's babysitter?" I muttered to myself, "C'mon Synth, let's go look for everyone."

She followed me. Of course, she didn't say anything and it felt awkward. I thought I should say something but I realized I don't have any good topics. In addition, even if I asked a question, she only says one word to answer.

"Say, what country are you from?"

"…Switzerland…" she replied and remained quiet. This is yet another failed attempt to get to know Synth. I noticed a guy in a white suit smoking. Standing right next to him, was a little girl with twin tails tied with bells. I decided to approach him.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for my associates and the Headmasters office," I called out in the distance, "They should be wearing the same thing as I am."

"Hmm, I see, I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone that fit that description, I'll look into it. The Headmaster's office should be in that building over there. I could guide you if you like," he smiled.

"Ah, that would be most appreciated, thank you," I said bowing. He gave us a little tour around and talked many things about the academy such as the weird island floating in the middle of the lake and the strange tree. He finally took us to what appears to be two big doors. He then pushed it opened.

"Headmaster, you have visitors." An old man was sitting behind a desk and looked up. His ears are stretched out and he had a white beard as most old guys do. Although his looked like a gourd, I sense he is powerful.

"Ah, welcome, what it that you need, member of the Hidden Branch?" he said. I was taken back but remained composed.

"…..We're just here to run errands," I placed the letter on his desk, "Also, do you know where to find a certain mirror that can negate magic?"

"I believe we do have one, but I simply cannot part with it. However I'll exchange it for something," he said. I sighed knowing this was going to be a long journey.

"I require the Book of Melchizedek."

_What the hell is a Milky the relic?_

**Master, it's pronounced Melchizedek, an angel believed to come from Jerusalem legends from the Old Testament. I believe it is somewhere in the Middle East. He was also believed to be either a priest or king.**

_Y'know, for an ancient spirit from china, you know an awful lot about spirits hailed from another land…_

"Ok, I shall try and obtain this Book for you." We both left the office and all of a sudden, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Shujin, we've found the masked guy. We are apprehending him as we speak! Synth should be able to teleport you to our current location! These are our coordinates," Evan urged us to hurry and hung up.

_Great, just when I thought I get the time to fulfill my vows, this came up._

**Pardon my rudeness, Master, but I thought you hated the ones that get away. Surely you would enjoy getting a second chance.**

_Ouryu, I must choose between my vows and my duty. Just like a folk in the road, it is never easy to choose between them._

**Master, it is up for you to decide. Whatever you choose, I am at your side.**

_Thank you, Ouryu…_

* * *

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Treasure Hunter Part 2

_Thank you, Ouryu…_

I decided to fight alongside with my comrades since they're helping me.

_Sorry Keitaro, I did make a vow, but I must help my comrades…_

"Synth, teleport us to Evan's current location, please."

"Understood…"

She chanted and a flash of light engulf our surroundings and we ended up in a monochrome forest. Suddenly, a stray bullet ricochets off a tree in a slanted angle that almost shot us.

"Get down!" Evan shouted at us. He took out his blade and redirected the bullet's trajectory. I duck for cover.

"How many are there?"

"Just eleven golems but apparently they're armed! We ran into that bastard but he got away again!"

"Dammit, he's taunting us!"

"Silvus, go in there! Your ability won't be affected by bullets!"

"Right," Silvus shouted as he ran into the storm and his skin turned silver. His leg turn into a blade and he swung to kick the armed golems.

"Pendulum's Swing!"

He shattered five of them and then turns his arms into blades and took two more of them down by impalement. The bullets were deflected upon contact to his skin. I was awestruck by the surreal battle or rather the onslaught of my associate.

"Good, keep them distracted! I'm ready to use it!"

Evan jumped behind the remaining golems and positioned his dadao. His sword illuminated with a red light. He grinned with confidence that victory was his.

"_Blutige Sto__ßwellen!"_ (Ger. Bloody Shock Waves)

He swung his blade. Crimson lights shot out from that blade. The energy waves had no feeling into it nor spirit, almost as if it was mechanical. The attack strikes the remaining golems and set them ablaze as if they were being purged into the inferno. Looming over the flames, Evan stands upon them with his sword hanging from his shoulders.

"…We better leave, someone is trying to breach the barrier." With that said, we head off to the Middle East.

* * *

We were all aboard a ship provided by the organization. Of course, I wonder why we didn't get on a plane or taken the Silk Road since those routes are faster…

"Silvus, Evan, Synth, Ms. Desrosiers, what are your guy's abilities?"

"Well, my ability is stem from nanotechnology and I can morph into metal alloys as well as weapons. However, I'm limited to what I can transform. For example I can't create guns since it has many components, also I can't produce metal easily due to using my blood in order to process projectiles. In a way, it's a last resort."

"I refuse to tell…" said Ms. Desrosiers.

"I am equipped with heavy arms and machinery and have a databank on spells…" said Synth.

"Sorry Shujin, but I also like to decline to tell you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Knowledge will lead one to victory but it will also lead one's downfall. It's better to be discreet about this info because for espers, if one analyzes our abilities and decipher our principles, then they can exploit our weaknesses. I can't count the number of time I had to counteract those situations."

"Alright, I get it. Well, my ability is nothing special but it is considered unethical to use under many circumstances."

Soul eating… Although I can eat souls in order to gain power, I rather not since I gradually become less human. Thanks to Watanuki, I was able to suppress my former urges…

"Ok, enough screwing around, let's teleport, everyone, gather your luggages."

"Couldn't we have done that at the start?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to go sightseeing around China first."

"Ok, whatever, I'm too tired to argue now..."

* * *

A flash of light carried us to a place filled with fog. The air had a hint of the sea and as I took a step forward, I heard creaking for every footstep that I take.

"It appears we're on some kind of docks but which city or town did we land in?" Evan asked.

"I don't know but guys, I think we're being watched," said Ms. Desrosiers.

We turned around and saw a woman standing several meters away from the distance.

"Hey, don't women from the Middle East wear a hijab? Why is she wearing a tattered white dress?" said Evan.

"Um, she's started to walk on all fours, gotta say this is starting to creep me out…" Silvus pointed out.

"It's so creepy that her head… is… twisting the… wrong way….."

"Oh my God, she's heading toward this way!"

"Synth hurry, open fire now!"

She fired several bullets but it hid itself in the fog. We were standing close to each other not knowing where the cursed entity went. All I could hear is the splashing waters, the boats bobbing about, and the screeching of wooden planks.

_She's near…_

"אין עבר!" (Heb. None shall pass!) It sprang forth on top of me trying to take a bite out of my flesh but Evan's blade is within the beast's mouth. Still, I was unnerved by this awkward and terrifying situation. I was struggling not to get bitten by it.

"Gyaahh, what the hell is she saying!"

_Oh God, Ouryu! What the hell is that thing?_

**Hmm, Master, that's just a person…**

_Ouryu, can't you see the twisted head and red eyes? I'm pretty sure that's not normal! Also the fact that she's trying to literally bite my head off goes beyond the standards of normality according to anyone with common sense! Another thing, tell me what that is and get it off of me!_

**Calm down my master, that is a person under a demon's control. A demon's possession if you will. I believe the best way to get rid of it is using a holy word or symbol. Of course, I don't remember dealing with them since it's been centuries. In addition, I wonder if this entity is an ancient spirit such as myself or perhaps it's a relatively new demon. Could it be a famous one or something of a mere… **

_I apologize in advance toward my rudeness but less talking, more ass-kicking!_

**Very well…**

I kicked the being off of me and summoned Ouryu to keep it at bay.

"Everyone! We need an object of holy status or a spell of purification!"

"I have an idea. Silvus turn one of your arms into a cross," said Ms. Desrosiers.

"Like this?"

"Good, now we'll beat the demon out of her."

"Wait a minute! I said use a spell and object! I never said anything about beating the living shit out of her!"

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No it's not… Evan! What are you doing!"

"What? I'm drowning her on land, what else does it look like I'm doing?"

"Wait, isn't that holy water?" Silvus pointed out.

"Ah, it's working," said Evan.

"Ah, I don't care anymore… Why do I bother?" I asked myself.

"Gawk, wha? W-Wait! S-Stop putting w-water on my face!"

"Oops pardon me madam."

"W-Who are you peop-"

Silvus knocked her out with his arm that's in the shape of a cross.

"Oi, why did you do that," I shouted

"That's what they do in the movies…"

"Ok, back to business, let's go and search for the Book of Melting relics."

"Uh, Evan, that's not the name of the book we're looking for…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's the Book of the Malty Sadist," said Silvus.

"That's wrong too! And how can a sadist be malty?"

"Oh yeah, wasn't it something about a Mochi Rabbit or something?"

"C'mon, no one remembers the stupid name?"

"Hold on, we're not here to retrieve the old man's dirty books and moldy bread?"

"WRONG! What do you guys have against the old man!"

"He made us go to the Middle East without any clues."

"Look, all we need is to get the Book of Melchizedek and give it the old man. After getting the mirror, we go back to HQ and give it to the director. I'll be able to exchange and get the pills. Finally, I'll exchange the pills to get an object that'll help me accomplish my promise to a friend who may or may not be alive. After this, I'll finally rest and study to get into Tokyo U. After that's done, I no longer have to deal with being a temporary manager. I just want to go home…"

"Ok, Shujin, calm down. Let's get back to the root of the problems first and recap all the events that had occurred so far. First, when we went to Mahora Academy, why do you suppose the masked guy was there? In addition, he had golems stocked up, that can't be a good sign. Second, why was that women possessed in the first place? Also why was she conveniently close by where we teleported? In a sense, do you suppose there is someone lurking in the shadows hindering our movements?"

I was speechless because Evan is acting out of character now… However, he does raise a good point, according to events, some of it doesn't match up.

"If that's all true, what merit does this person hopes to gain? This isn't even an official mission at all."

"Could it be a personal grudge against us or the organization?" Silvus asked. Although, we have enemies or those who despise us, we never seen anyone use these methods against us. In fact, the assaults were poorly executed and…

"That's a possibility, but it could be coincidental," said Vivian Desrosiers.

"Regardless, we made it all the way here, we might as well perceive. However, be on guard," said Evan.

We went into town but no one spoke any languages we spoke until, we met a peculiar old man wearing a cloak that obscures his face. He might not even be an old man.

"I see that you are travelers," he spoke in English, "Are you searching for something?"

"Yes, we're looking for moldy…"

"We're looking for the Book of Melchizedek," I interrupted Ms. Vivian.

"Ah, but that's just a mere myth."

"How much for the info?" Evan stepped in with a frown.

"Will, this be enough?" Vivian handed him a sack of spices.

"Hmm, very well, it's in that temple over there across the desert. In there, I heard that there's a book hidden in the chambers. I also must warn you that there are traps and something lurking within those walls…"

"Thanks," I said.

"A pleasure doing business with you," he faded into the crowd.

I honestly don't know why, but I get the feeling that the old man was holding out on us. However I will refrain on saying anything. After all, I'm tired of days walking in the sand. We didn't want to stress Synth out since it takes a lot of energy for her to transfer five people including herself.

* * *

We trudge inside this sea of sand that tests our sanity. Of course, Evan, for some odd reason, felt like he was home even though he was still wearing his suit with goggles while we wore cloaks and goggles instead.

"There's the temple!"

We all look upon ruins of the temples, littered with bones of bandits. The structure stand high yet felt ominous. As the sandstorm approaches, we hurried to take shelter within it's walls, but I felt uneasy. When I turn around, I founded that there was no longer an exit…

* * *

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Treasure Hunter Part 3 Final

This is my first fanfic crossover, so I wasn't sure if I was doing ok or not. So reviewing is very much appreciated. I'm aware that I haven't put that much XXXHolic references but I planned to do that in near future chapters, so please look forward to it. If it isn't a bother, please review so I may make this story more enjoyable. Thank you and enjoy the story. TheCipher.

* * *

We all look upon ruins of the temples, littered with bones of bandits. The structure stand high yet felt ominous. As the sandstorm approaches, we hurried to take shelter within its walls, but I felt uneasy. When I turn around, I founded that there was no longer an exit…

"Dammit! Guys we're… trapped…" I turn around to found myself alone in the darkness. I pulled out a flashlight and turn it on. Seeing as how everyone miraculously disappeared from sight, I made my way through the dust covered corridors. However, for every step I took, I gradually became cautious to reasons unknown to me. I felt the weight of my steps starting to grow heavier as I advance deeper into the ruins.

_Ouryu? Ouryu?_

I tried to call upon my companion within my soul but I could not hear Ouryu. Instead, all I heard was silence.

At the end of the hall, I entered a lit chamber with nothing there except the bones from animals and humans all covered in dust. Of course, this was not what gave me that indescribable feeling. I knew that once I step in the room something was going to appear. Whether if it was evil or good was a mystery to me, yet I knew if I stand here, nothing will change.

Perhaps this is bad luck? I did not know why Ouryu could not be summoned or the reasons the doors closed, my co-workers were gone. I pulled out Miteigi and grasped the blade tightly. I pulled out Ginryu for reassurance in case if I lost Miteigi.

I sprang forth, charging but I stopped. Nothing happened. I look around and only to see scripture upon the walls and bones. I couldn't understand the scriptures, so I have been ignoring them the whole time. Yet, there could be significance to the writings on the wall.

The longer I stayed in this place the more I became distress and started to feel disoriented.

The atmosphere was getting more dense and heavier as I proceed. I felt tired and exhausted as well as bored with no one to talk to.

I became wary and lost my strength. For I do not know how long this labyrinth goes on, I only see the same scenery with the exception of the writings. I was on the ground and I could not stand any longer.

_Am I really going to die here?_

I was still on the ground.

_To go out this way? Pathetic._

I was losing myself, for my eyes were giving out on me.

_Everyone, it looks like I couldn't keep my promise._

Yet, something was burning within me.

_Dammit! I can't go out like this! I will not die! I refuse this fate!_

**Then stand, Master.**

* * *

My eyes were wide and I said out loud.

"Ouryu?"

"Nope just the three of us stuck in a room."

I tilted my head to see Evan looming over me while crouching down.

"It seems like his vitals are okay, his heart beat is returning to normal rate."

I tilted my head opposite of Evan's direction to find Miss Vivian holding on to a medical aid kit. She then went up to Evan to treat his wounds. I realized Evan looked like crap. His uniform was torn and his face had several cuts. He had bandages wrapped around his waist and his right arm.

"What happened to you?" I muttered.

"Apparently, some twins were hiding in this creepy place. When I ended up lost from everyone, I happened to find them. One of them kept asking me if I was "game," or something. Then he attacked me asking if I work for this Seishiro guy or whoever. Vivian jumped in and saved my ass," he chuckled, "Still, I hope to fight them again but it seems they disappeared."

"Oh right! Where's Synth and Silvus?"

"Dunno, all I know is that if we're alive, then they must be alive somewhere right? So no need to worry about them, tend to your wounds first."

"Evan, I don't think you should be the one talking."

"Whatever. Anyways, what happened to you? You were on the ground when we found you. At first we thought you were dead."

"I don't know, but I'm starting to hate this place. Did either of you found the book yet?"

"Nah, not yet. Can you stand?" Evan offered me a hand and I held on to it. He pulled me up to my feet. I started to dust off the dirt.

"How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, when I entered this room, you two were already here."

"As for me, you were already knocked out so I just left you there," said Ms. Vivian. For some odd reason she was cold to me, "When Evan ended up here, he convinced me to treat you."

"Okay, I got it. Thanks." Now that I look at the situation, we're struck in one room.

_Ouryu, are you there?_

**Master, it seems we have reconnected.**

_Ouryu, you don't suppose that this is a sacred sanctuary?_

**I highly doubt that, Master. If so, I wouldn't be having a hard time being summoned since I'm considered a divine being.**

_Then why is this place making me sick?_

**If I'm a divine entity, then what is the opposite being of such as I, Master?**

…_Don't tell me…_

**That is correct, Master. We've entered a demon's den.**

"Everyone, we need to get out, now."

"Hmm, why?"

"It's because we've entered a-"

I was interrupted by someone crashing through the walls. It was Silvus but he was sitting on top of someone.

"Hey! Guys! I found the book of Malty Sadists!" He said as he dusted off the dust and stand up.

"Ah for heaven's sakes! It's Book of Melchizedek!"

"Hey, dude, at least I got the book, but seriously, we gotta run for it. This goat-thing is after me."

"Who's that?" I asked while pointing to the person on the ground.

"I don't know! He was in front of me so I crashed into him."

"Wait, he's that vampire bastard that I encountered earlier!"

He stood up and said something strange.

"Are you game?"

"Oi, bastard, you may have got me earlier, but I won't let you get the first strike!"

Evan swung his blade but the person jumped into a back flip to kick Evan which sent him flying. Evan performed a corkscrew to recover his balance.

"Nettoyar Rouge!" (Fr. _Red Cleansing/Purge_).

As Evan stomped the ground, a pillar of flames burst from the earth in a diagonal angle to hit the vampire and sent him flying into the ceiling. However, even the vampire took damaged. He stood up once again to strike Evan down. The way he fought was a bit off. He was trying to piece him with a spear hand while Evan was having a hard time countering.

"Shit it founded us!"

I turn to see Silvus stalling a demonic figure with goat legs and horns. The figure had eyes of hunger, and its breath reeked of death and decay. It wielded an axe and stood tall ready to strike at a given moment if one should ever turn around in fear. It truly looked like a typical demon you see in the movies.

**Master, I believe this is Azazel, the Demon of the Dessert, but I'll withhold the information due to his story being too long and vague.**

_Is there a way to deal with it?_

**I believe the correct course of action would be to make it fall in a hole. With your given abilities, I highly not recommend attempting to suck a demons soul. In addition, I'm afraid you'll have to use your strongest spell.**

I thought for a moment, and did not like that plan. To use the spell would drain me. I thought of another alternative planned but neither my meager sword skills nor other spells would work against demons except for that one.

_Let's see, I only have nine sword techniques but that only works on one-on-one fights or humans. I only know 3 spells but… Dammit, what should I do? _

"Damn this guy's tough as hell!"

"Kamui! We should hurry! The building is going to collapse!"

He jumped far away from Evan and the two disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey you guys! A little help here?"

Silvus was being pushed back by the demon, but some odd reason Ms. Vivian was taking off her coat and rolling up her sleeves. I realized that her right arm was bandaged up with seals and talismans.

"Silvus, be ready to take cover."

Ms. Vivian removed several of the seals on her arm. Her arm was a dark shade of purple emitting a malicious aura with several glowing green markings.

"Now!" She used a palm strike on the creature's stomach and used a high jump kick by using Silvus as a foot stool. The creature yelled in pain and the spot she had inflicted pain was turning black. She continuously fire a black mist at the creature.

"Vivian, that's…" Silvus stared at her arm.

"My right arm is cursed, but for now let's not worry about that, since the demon is still moving."

The demon became more agitated as the ruins shook and cracks were forming beneath us.

_Shit no time to think now! It's all or nothing!_

"_I call upon thou, Guardians and Kings of the four gates."_

"_To the North, Xuanwu."_

I pulled out a blade called Yoinokuchi (Jp_. Nightfall_), and I tossed it into the air and landed in the north direction.

"_To the West, Baihu."_

I did the same for Miteigi.

"_To the South, Zhuque."_

As well as Sougyou (Jp. _Day Break. _A/N: I don't know Japanese very well, but it could also be written as establishment, dawn, or etc.)

"_To the East, Qinglong."_

Finally, I stabbed Ginryu into the ground. Behind each sword, a giant torii (A/N: A traditional Japanese gate, more info on Wikipedia) appeared, shining different colors and the ground glow of a golden yellow that surrounded us. As I waved my hand, chains spring forth from each gates and bind the demon in place. I chanted to finish off the spell.

"_Give the weary protection and grant the wicked retribution for treading upon this sacred sanctum…"_

"_Prayers of the Five Kings!"_

From each gates, thousands of spears made of light fired in four directions and explodes upon impact. I then finished it off by having spears of light shooting upwards, from the golden fields, impaling the demon. The demon was no longer moving but I felt tired out. Of course, I gathered up my swords into my suitcase.

"Damn, that took a lot of energy to perform, everyone still alive?"

"Barely, but we should get out of here, the structure won't hold out much longer."

"Agreed."

"Wait! Where's Synth?"

"Don't worry, she'll teleport to us," said Evan, "She has a built in sensor or radio. Here I'll signal her now."

He reached into his pocket to use his cell phone but he first he was inputting some numbers into the phone.

"Synth, this is Evan, do you copy? Teleport to these coordinates I sent you."

As he closed the cell, Synth appeared right next to him.

"Alright let's get out-" I then sensed something was wrong. I turn around but something sent me flying into the wall. The demon was still alive. I took severe damage.

_Dammit , if only I paid better attention! I may have used most of my mana, but it's far stronger than other demons I have faced._

"Hmm, this is no good. Synth, get everyone as far as you can. I'll hold it off."

"I object! Evan, don't," Ms. Vivian was outraged by Evan's proposition.

"Don't worry about me," he patted her on the head as he branded his blade, "Just go."

"Evan, don't do this! You're an idiot if you think we'll leave a comrade behind!"

"Shujin," he didn't turn his back to look at me but I somehow knew, he was smirking, "Laugh loud so the heavens can hear you, grieve hard so the spirits can see, live your life and die. Only then, can you ever have truly live. I die on my own terms."

He charged forward without listening to our protest to his sacrifice but Synth teleported everyone but Evan. The last scene we saw of him was him keeping the demon at bay with his red radiant blade. He used all his skills as the demon continually made it's advancement toward us but a light engulfed our very surroundings.

We ended up on a cliff side, overlooking the temple. The temple finally collapsed, but Evan never came out of there. I then went into a weary slumber while holding the accursed book that I needed. I find that his sacrifice unnecessary, idiotic even. We might have found another way was what I believed in. No one said anything on the way, for we knew this is the sort of life we have been living in. Always in the shadows and seeing many slaughters, something in our whole lives that we wish we can prevent but somehow, fate always wins. We never were able to prevent the tragedies of our lives.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Back To Normal Days

_I apologize if I'm not regularly updating as fast as I use to, but I've been kinda busy these days. Also, please feel free to give a review. If you think it sucks or it's no good, feel free to elaborate. Enjoy._

* * *

_Am I dead?_

All I remembered was me slamming into a wall and Evan sacrificing himself, which I felt greatly guilty since I couldn't help him.

The mere thought of me dead filled me with dread. I wanted to walk around to find an exit. However, to whichever direction I would walk off to, I cannot see any horizon at a distance. Of course, staying at a standstill for all eternity would just be too agonizing. I then awoke and found myself on a bed. I took a glanced at my surroundings and saw the sun setting but what surprised more was Evan was standing right next to me…

"B-but how?"

"Oi, don't kill me off just like that," he said. He was covered in bandages and he had his usual smile, "Remember? I die on my own terms. Unfortunately, since we received damage from our little expedition, we're on standby until we're fully healed."

"How long was I asleep?"

"It's December the 6th, 1998, so about five days at least."

I heard a voice at the doorway a young man in a lab coat with a black button shirt and jeans walked in.

"Hey Hinrik, when do you think he'll be able to be on the frontlines again?"

Hinrik Olsson is head of the medical team as well as the caretakers at HQ of the Hidden Branch. This means I've been asleep for awhile at HQ instead of studying. I sighed knowing my grades are not looking so swell.

"If it's about your studies Shujin, we took care of it already, so no worries there. You can leave when you want to however you'll need a cane for awhile until you can stand on your own again. I'll give you your medical report later but it doesn't look like you'll be entering any missions."

_Well, at least I can study now._

Hinrik left the room to get a cane.

"Oh yeah, here you go," Evan tossed a bottle at me, "It's the pills you needed. I did all the trading in your place but I gotta say, they got interesting people at Mahora Academy."

He started to head out of the room but he stop.

"Before I forget, we need to make counter-measures and tactics later for that summoner," he then walked out.

I pondered for a bit.

_Let's see, what we know about the summoner. He had hazel eyes and a dark complexion. I don't know much about eyes but his skin color could either indicate that he was always in the sun for long period of time or he's from country from a warm climate. Also how he fights seems strange. Normally, mages don't fight. Could he be a combat mage but he didn't use magic to get away. What did he mean he was nothing more but an actor? Could it be that he is not a summoner but a warrior? Still, it did not make sense for him to be there in the first place. I don't know what method he used to summon golems or those slit-mouths women. Dammit, I'm giving myself a headache!_

"Sorry it took me awhile to get your cane," Hinrik called me which broke my train of thought.

"Oh, no problem, I'll be heading home then," I smiled.

"Ok, laters." He left the room, so I quickly changed and headed for Hinata House.

_There is not enough info on him. I guess next time we meet, I'll have to draw the fight for as long as I can to analyze him._

It started to snow when I entered Hinata House.

"Hello everyone, sorry I was gone for awhile."

"Ah welcome back."

"When we heard you gotten an accident on the job, we thought you sustain injuries."

"You need to take better care of yourself."

The girls were lecturing me on my health. Honestly, I was surprised that they would worry for my well-being. I guess, since we got on the wrong foot, I got the impression I wasn't well liked among the tenants. It was certainly a pleasant surprise.

"Ok, ok, I got it," I smiled, "I'll go ahead and rest for a bit."

* * *

It was already 10:30 P.M. so I felt weary. I lay down and slept.

I found myself in a place with no lights yet I can see clearly as I glanced at my hands. I was not bound by anything but at the same time the scenery was nothing more than darkness. Yet, I found this place somewhat comforting.

"Do not be alarmed, you are simply dreaming."

I turned around in order to find the voice of a young man. He had a pale complexion and heterochromia, his right eye is gold and the left pale blue. He was none other than my savior and former "employer," as one would put it, Watanuki-san.

"My, my, I didn't expect to meet you in these conditions."

As he said that, I noticed I was partially bandaged up and couldn't really walk without a cane. In fact, I realized I'm floating.

"Well, getting you those pills ended up being complicated."

"Well, as promised, I shall grant you your wish."

At first, I was confused because I don't have the pills on me at the moment but on the contrary, I realized that I do have them albeit that I don't even remember grabbing them.

I handed the bottle to Watanuki and he gave me a sphere with several arrows on it.

"That shall guide you to what you seek," he smiled, "It appears that I don't have much time. I'll call you later, Shujin-san."

I woke up and realized that I was holding the sphere in my hands but I forgot ask him how to use it. I looked at the clock and it was 5:53 A.M. Monday. I didn't feel like sleeping since I've slept for five days already. I got up and took my cane for a stroll.

I noticed that Aoyama-san was approaching me.

"Is there anything that I can do for you Aoyama-san?"

"…Who are you?"

"I believed I already answered that, Aoyama-san."

"No, you didn't."

I sighed knowing that she would not drop the issue and will inquire more information from me.

_Perhaps she is trying to evaluate if I'm a threat or not._

"Aoyama-san please cut me some slack. I'm still recovering from my injuries. Also, I don't think you'll like to hear about me. I'm just your average citizen after all."

"…From the very moment we've met, I could not sense anything from you. As if you were not there and I also saw you hanging out with spirits. Also, what were you doing on that night?"

_Shit! She saw me, but hang on, maybe she won't say anything. She looks like the type to not pry into people's business unless she warrants it as dangerous to innocents. In addition, she looks like the stoic type that doesn't talk much. Intimidating, her will only put her on edge and worming my way seems difficult. I must never reveal my true identity so I guess I'll give her a fair warning._

"Aoyama Motoko," I spoke in a cold manner, "While I do applaud for you to be cautious around those that might pose a threat to your fellow tenants and trying to be just, you shouldn't pry into other people's businesses. Otherwise, you'll pay a high price for your intrusions."

My calm and smiling demeanor vanished and in its place was nothing more but anger. The sudden changed of the atmosphere around me completely changed leaving Aoyama-san unnerved her.

"Is that a threat?"

She readied her weapon since she sensed danger from me but I simply smiled and return to my usual self.

"No, just an advice, also it's a given or two that anyone has a secret. That includes you and me both. So why do you act like it's a bad thing?"

Before she could retort, I just walked off and stop.

"Oh well, I'm only going to be here temporarily since I'm just a replacement. Also I have no interest in attacking anyone from the dorms or any innocent bystanders for that matter. So don't you worry your little head over it, ciao~.

I walked off hoping she'll just mind her own business and that she is not the type to act self-righteous.

_That was a close one Ouryu._

**Master, is it alright to leave her alive? Or not erase her memory since she saw you?**

_It's fine, let us hope that she isn't self-righteous or go against me. Also, she probably knows about Chi but not magic specifically. So I don't think she knows who I am._

**I hope, she'll stay out of our business since we do a lot of dirty work.**

_I hope so too._

* * *

"Shujin, why are we building a snowman?"

"My former employer instructed me to, and I decided _ok, let's do it_."

"Ok, but I don't see why we're having a contest."

To be perfectly honest, I have no idea why as well. I invited Evan for a snowman building competition since Watanuki said we only needed at least two people. However, Evan invited, Ms. Vivian and a couple people I don't know.

"Oh yeah, you don't know them, meet the other members. That's Dave, the mechanic."

He pointed at a dark skin man with spiked black hair and a blue jacket on, waving at me.

"Over there is Sheryl, a mage from America."

He introduced a girl with a red jacket and long brown hair. She looked up and smiled at me.

"And over there is Charles and likewise, he is a mage as well.

"Hello there," greeted the young man with lime-green eyes and unkempt blonde hair, "I wonder what everyone is making?"

He just smiled and walked back.

"He spaces out a lot but he's a good guy."

It was 8 P.M. and I finally made a standard Snowman with a red bucket on his head.

"Now then, is everyone rea….dy?"

"Dammit! I'm only one millimeter off!"

_THINKER? Evan! You made the Thinker?_

I turn around and saw Charles making a bikini model out of snow.

"Bikini's are our friends."

_I thought you were normal!_

I was really hoping that someone made something normal like a snowman but I was wrong.

"I made a dog!"

_Sheryl, I don't know what the hell you made! It looks too obscene to be identified!_

"Check out my ride!"

I saw Dave sitting in a jeep made of snow.

_Dave compared to everyone else, it looks normal… Ah, I should give up. I'm just tiring myself out…_

I turn to around to find Vivian but she made something that blown my mind.

_Gund*m! A scale model of Heer*'s machine! Gund*m W! Forget it! I'm calling Watanuki. I'm just too tire to play the straight man and this is ridiculous._

"Hello?"

"Okay, Watanuki, we're done, now what?"

"Hold on, just wait for the judges."

"What judges?"

"Watch."

Suddenly, the Gund*m started to move.

"You see, the spirits usually, reanimate the snowman to whom ever wins. Then afterwards, the snowball fight begins."

"What?" The scale model was pointing its gun at me.

"Best of luck, Shujin," he hung up.

"…I have the most shitty luck ever…"

* * *

I went home even more in pain at 11 P.M. I just crashed into my futon without changing since I was too exhausted fighting a losing battle.

Once again I found myself in a place in darkness.

"Hello Shujin, enjoyed the snowball fight?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm even in more pain," I said half-jokingly. I was about to asked about the sphere but he interrupted me.

"Well, on to business. Here's how to use the sphere, you imagined or think of the object, person, or place and say show me etc."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

_Huh, that was easier than I thought. Wait, how did he know that I was wondering about that?_

We talked about our daily lives. Watanuki talked a lot about his former employer and about these three travelers. I mostly told him about my life on being manager at a girl's dorm which he just chuckled.

I then woke up realizing it was time for me to go to prep school.

Afterwards, I decided to use the sphere.

_Show me, the promised girl of Urashima Keitaro!_

The sphere glow blue which formed an arrow pointing in a given direction but instead of one arrow. It split into two…

_..…SENPAI?_

* * *

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Eye Of The Storm

_I apologize that I haven't been updating lately. I was quite busy and things kept popping up. Life is always like that y'know? Of course, it sounds like I'm making an excuse. Well, please give me some input or enjoy the story, thanks. TheCipher._

* * *

_..…SENPAI?!_

The two arrows from the sphere were pointing in opposite directions.

_How many promise girls are there?! Hold on maybe I'll revise it to something more specific._

"Show me, the promise girl of Urashima Keitaro from 15 years ago, at Hinata House."

The sphere was still pointing in opposite directions. I get the feeling that the more I tangle with Keitaro's business, the more chaotic and vexing the task becomes.

_Ouryu, do you know if this thing is broken?_

**To be perfectly honest, Master, I do believe that the person you made a promise with may have made two different kinds of promises than we had anticipated. However, we do not know what kind of promise it is, besides it being a romantic one.**

_What are you getting at?_

**It means what it means, Master. Your friend may have made a promise to someone else but what if someone made him promise the same thing that he promised that certain person, or vice versa. After all, the promise to go to Tokyo U. is ambiguous to begin with so there might not be any romance involve. I do know that humans' memories are hazy over the course of many years in their lifetime, so it is not surprising that they may forgotten or perhaps, made a mistake.**

_Are you saying that he made a promise with a girl and then someone made him promise the same thing? Is it a love triangle? Please tell me it isn't a love triangle…_

**I do not know, Master, since I was not there, but it's a possibility.**

_But taking in what you said, then that means, the person might have forgotten the promise so I might have to convince them to remember way back. Either that or I have to find either one and explain this situation?_

**Not quite, Master, it is a possibility that your friend may think there is one girl when there in fact two. "He forgot" is a blunt way of saying it. Also, I do not think a women's first love is ever forgotten, taking in consideration that this is a romantic promise.**

_God, this task is much harder than I thought. So, it's possible that he either forgot the other person or he thinks there is one but there are actually two girls. And somehow, I'm suppose to deliver a message to either one but they may or may not remember and I have to proceed with caution or otherwise it gets more complicated?_

**Correct, Master, Godspeed with you.**

_Thanks… I guess…_

The problems are piling up that that's reaching the brim to my insanity. Not only I must worry about my secret being blown, but I got to be on the lookout for a mass murderer, recovering, studying, and my oath that I swore which is becoming more complex as I go journeying into it. It was about 4 in the evening so I decided to go out.

I ended up staying in the Cat Eyes Café and took a sip of my orange crème soda. I was alone, sitting on a stool but someone took a seat right next to me then another came in.

"Yo, still drinking that?"

"Evan? Ms. Vivian? What are you guys doing here?"

"Just out on a nice stroll in the snow, so how are you holding up?"

"Just fine, can't walk around without a cane but I'm alive, so I can't complain much," I said.

"Oh yeah, I got a question, who would win, Thousand Master or Clow Reed?"

"Clow Reed."

"What!? C'mon, the hero that saved the world as well as the one that took down the conspiracy also the one that's known as invincible?"

"Clow Reed was the one that created the fundamentals of the magical system that's used to today. You could even call his acts as the pinnacle of basic magic. In addition he lived several hundred years. I even heard he reincarnated."

"But you have to admit, without a partner, he accomplished great feats without having a partner."

"If I remember correctly, he didn't save the world by himself but it with the help of many that he was able to accomplish that feat."

"Oh yeah? I remember that I heard Clow Reed was a creep."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Some women one day was ranting at a bar. I think it was four years ago?"

"I don't think that counts as a reliable source."

We bickered on about who would win until I noticed Ms. Vivian scowling face, and I looked at my watch. I decided to leave after realizing that I was a third wheel which made me feel like an idiot.

"Well, gotta go, it's getting late."

"Huh? Ok."

"Enjoy your date."

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

It was late at night now and I decided to look for presents for the girls at the dorm. I get the feeling that if I don't get any presents, for some reason I don't think I'll get off easy.

I stored all the gifts into the suitcase since I'm not for one to gift wrap everything. I took a look at my watch.

12:01 A.M.

I started heading home until I found that I was the only person on the streets and realized my surroundings became a monochromic shade. Upon realization of entering I heard gun fire.

"…HQ! Do you read me? Requesting back-up, now!"

"Charles, look out!"

I tried running but I fell forgetting that I can't walk without a cane. So I got up once again from the snow and moved as fast as my body would allow.

I saw Dave carrying Charles who was badly injured then turn around the corner of the wall parallel to me.

"Dave! What happened?"

"Shujin? What are you doing here?"

"That's not important, what happened?!"

"The other Hidden Branch members from Iceland were investigating someone trying to hack into our database without realizing that we tracked them down. So they ran all the way here. We were ordered to apprehend that person but she slaughtered the investigation team. We ended up retreating but she's hunting us relentlessly."

"How many units are left from the assault and how many are on the enemy side."

"Just me and Sheryl, Charles is injured, and four are dead."

"And the enemy?"

"Just one."

"Then this person must be strong. Man, what a pain. What's everyone's rank here?"

"Everyone here's a D rank soldier, sir."

Unlike the other military hierarchy that every other official government force follows, the Hidden Branch follows a letter code that represents their rank. Of course there are only five categories from A to E rank. This is solely based on our performance during training and evaluation. Of course, everyone starts out as E rank but it's extremely difficult to move up ranks.

_Crap, three D rankers and an injured D._

"Ok I'm joining in, give me a gun."

"Huh, but aren't you recovering? And I thought you only use swords?"

"Although, it's best to use weapons your familiar with, it's better to use them but using a gun is more efficient and I know how to use one so just hand me one."

He just shrugged and tosses me a Glock 17 MB.

"Oi, why did you give me a Glock?"

"What?"

"C'mon, I prefer a SIG P226, gimme."

"What, no, I'm not going to give you my gun. Besides, the Glock is one of the good ones."

"Fine, but it doesn't sit well with me when I use a Glock, I'm just more use to a SIG."

"Just shut up and fire."

"Why come you didn't use an assault rifle?"

"It's kinda hard for me to hide a rifle and even if I did, I have to assemble it on the battle field when I'm not prepared. It's easier to just use a handgun. Plus, Sheryl's the sniper then all we have to do is draw the target out. Look, the target is moving in closer."

We both hid behind around the corner with guns in hand.

"Open fire!"

We both moved around that corner and fire but the target just blocked it with a rapier and kept advancing toward us at rapid speed. I couldn't get a visual on the target since it was dark but all I know is, she was a women.

"Who the hell is she?!"

"A Target, that's all we need to know!"

She danced around the bullets and swung her blade with ease to block or dodge the bullets. Needless to say, she was succeeding.

"Sheryl, now!"

We heard a gun fire but the target side step back and retreated into the darkness of the alleyway. Sheryl was using telepathy to communicate.

"_Wait! That's a dead end! She's trying luring us in a trap."_

"Roger that, Quick Draw, do you have a reading on where the enemy is?"

"_She's just hanging around the roof, Motor Yard, but she has her guard up due to our attempts on sniping her. I'll move to another vantage point, over."_

"Roger that," he turn to me, "Hungry Ghost, check on Lokheira, and apply first-aid to the best of your ability then rendezvous with me until we can establish a link with Quick Draw, got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright."

I went over to Charles and check if there were any wounds. He had several cuts on his body and a slash to his gut, but it was only a light cut, so it wasn't critical but the rate of his blood was going, he might die of blood lost. He also had a bump on the back of his head. In his hands were odd looking twin swords.

"Gaaahh!"

"Dave!" I tried to rush over there but at the same time, I couldn't leave Charles behind.

"Come in Sheryl, do you have a visual on what's going on?"

"_Dave is holding the target off but he's badly injured. The target is being relentless now but I got a visual on what the target looks like."_

I then heard something being dragged getting closer toward me. Even though, I've been to many battlefields over my many years of drifting from dimensions, something filled me with fear. As if, the sound of whatever is approaching toward me, was nothing but malice and hate. As if it was something that discarded their sanity.

_Ouryu, what is it that I am sensing?_

**Master, that would be a human.**

_Ouryu, what I am sensing is far more dreadful than human but is it perhaps something that once was human?_

**I believe, Master, that it is human but it could be something like you coworker. If I recall correctly, it was the one with maroon eyes?"**

"…Sheryl."

"_Yes?"_

"Please give me a description now."

"…_The target looks like a female in her twenties. She has long brown hair and a pale complexion. She is dressed in a long sleeve blue dress fit for a ball with a masquerade mask. In addition she is wearing a symbol of Ophiuchus. Her weapon is a bloody rapier from the 16__th__ century. She is also wearing brown boots… Something wrong, Shujin?"_

The figure that Sheryl described was standing before me. Despite the blood, she was beautiful but the mask obscures her face, so I wasn't sure. However, what filled me was no longer fear nor awe, but outrage. What she was dragging along the snowy road was my comrade.

"…It would appear that you have much to answer," I smiled but it quickly turned to a cold gaze, "Unfortunately, I'm not interrogator."

I looked down and saw a flower but I drew my sword and stabbed the plant to eat its soul.

"Although, I vowed to not eat souls unless there was a situation that called for it, however for you, my dear, I'll make an exception."

I was completely healed and I drew Ginryu.

_How uncanny that I drew the sword that begun my old journey as well as ended it._

She stood before me, waiting for any movement that I was about to pull. I just stand in position ready to strike her. I took quick glances around my surroundings. I know for a fact that the ground is frozen and covered in snow, so it'll be difficult to move for any of us.

We were standing waiting for one of us to make a move.

I threw three of my swords in the air and charged forward by running on the walls to avoid slipping up in the snow.

She let go of my fallen comrade and used her rapier to knock the three swords in the air, unknowing that it was preparation for her fall.

_I call upon the five guardians of the gates._

Both of us were on the rooftops of the houses now.

The swords fell in the exact location I needed them to be and kept her busy, making sure she stayed within the boundaries. She blocked my first strike which I tried to aim for her head but she blocked and went for my legs I jumped back and anchored the sword into the ground.

_To the North, Xuanwu._

I pulled a spear from my suitcase, although I felt awkward using one, the spell required it the swords or mediums to be in place. She took note of my blades that where anchored suspiciously but I charged ahead.

"From the Northern Pillar, Geyser Upraise."

I slammed the other end of the spear into her. She tried to block the attack but it slipped pass the blade and landed into her abdomens. I applied pressure to her gut and sent her flying into the air by hitting her chin.

Normally this attack would knock out a person or kill them but it seems that she won't give up easily.

_To the West, Baihu._

Blood oozed from her mouth but she remained emotionless. I charged with my spear in hand and threw it. She tried to dodge but what I was aiming for was the skirt of the dress which pin her down. Fighting in a gown was something of any warrior would or perhaps should not do. _Only skilled fighters might though_, I thought on the matter.

_To the South, Zhuque._

She was trapped. She pulled out what seems to be a communication device but was quickly shot out of her hand. I had forgotten that Sheryl was on the rooftops. I still couldn't help think though that this was too easy. Regardless, I charged forward and swung my sword. However, she spoke for the first time. It wasn't her sudden voice that stopped me but rather, the technique she performed and the name of it she spoke of.

"Nettoyar Bleu (A/N: Translation: Blue Purge)."

A pillar of blue flames burst from the earth toward my direction and engulfed my surroundings along with my being. I was able to block a lot of the attack but I sustained some damage from it as well.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in a cold tone. Without a doubt, that was Evan's ability, the only problem is, I don't know what his true ability is. Therefore, I'm fighting an unknown factor. Fighting an enemy I don't know much about is quite difficult.

She didn't reply instead, she freed herself. I abandon to use the Prayers of The Five Kings, since I was assuming energy attacks won't work against her, just like Evan.

Once again, we kept exchanging blows with our blades but we are truly in a stalemate if one of us doesn't use their ability. Unfortunately for me, she made the next move.

Blue flames danced upon her rapier and she swung it back and called upon her attack.

"Tanz der Flieder (Translation: Dance of the Lilacs)."

She unleashed a wave of blue flames toward me. From my perspective, there was no way to dodge the attack since it was too wide and it was like I was facing an azure sun. No matter where I looked, I couldn't find an opening, so I used another spell.

_Amending Heaven's walls: Five stones of the Creator._

I threw five stones, each of a different color, in front of me to create a powerful barrier. According to legend, the goddess of creation from the Chinese myths repaired the Walls of Heaven by using five stones with their own respective colors. Each stone represents a seasonal change.

This spell however drains a lot out of me since I do not possess any divinity within me. Yet, it's thanks to Ouryu that I'm able to pull it off. Even though we're both nearing our limit, it seems she has more strength to continue. I heard a scream out in the distance. I no longer sense Sheryl.

_Dammit, she had reinforcement? Things weren't looking too good._

"Tanz der Flieder."

She fired another wave of flames at me. I'm out of options. I closed my eyes.

"Le souvenir vivant (The Living Memories)," a voice cried out.

A crimson light surrounded me to form an aegis and deflect the attack back at the masked assailant. Without a doubt, the voice belonged to Evan, but I did not see him but instead, I saw the masked summoner.

"So live another day huh," he stated it as a fact rather a question, "Oi, you masked bitch, I need him alive. He's the only one connected to **that shop **after all. Meaning he's my ticket to get rid of that **thing **you work for."

_Is he referring to Watanuki? Does he have some kind of wish to be granted?_

As I thought to myself, Evan appeared right next to me along with Charles but Dave's and Sheryl's body lay next to each other with a cloth covering their faces. They have passed on. I felt blood raging in my veins and a cold expression with intent to kill but Evan stopped me.

"Enough, you should rest up," even though Evan said that, I couldn't help but want to kill her but he stopped me once again, "This is an order from your superior officer, Rank D. Otherwise, I'll have to apprehend you."

I stayed silent but frustrated that I wasn't allowed to partake in this fight anymore.

"Oi! Are you deaf, bitch?! If you're not gonna move, then I'll just kick your ass!" The masked man charged forward with a blade in hand. Their swords clashed and continued to do so. The masked man's mask was destroyed revealing a ridiculous amount of tattoos all over his face but as I got a better look, those were different runes from other magical systems on him. The woman was getting tired out by the masked man's relentless assault, but someone interfered.

From the blue dressed lady's shadow, appeared a man in his thirties. He was slender and had stubs of hair growing out of his chin. His clothes composed of a black overcoat with an akubra hat and a white bottom shirt and black pants.

"That's enough. Anima is calling for us. Let's go."

"Hold on! Who the hell are you?!" Evan shouted.

"…I'm no one worth mentioning, good night…" He disappeared along with the lady in the blue dress.

"Looks like they got away," said Charles, "I guess we have to go to HQ, huh."

"By the way, Evan, why is **he **with you?"

"Who, Zaman? Turns out he wasn't the one who was summoning shit but rather he saved my ass back at the ruins. Y'know, the one where we fought the demon last week."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Repetitive History

I apologize for the delay since, y'know, life kinda get's in the way. Enjoy.

* * *

_The stories that's been passed down to another are from another's journey which can bring great joys about heroisms and victories as well as entertainment of the epics. However, not all journeys are meant to be told and are better left buried within memories…_

* * *

The difference between espers and mages is that espers can't use magic with the exception of chi, of course, that's another category of magical systems, which goes off topic. Anyways, we do have supernatural powers. We speculated that our powers derived from the mind and somehow developed abilities and can never be sensed hence the Greek etymology of **Psychic**. Although that is another name for us, espers is a newer term and often used. That is why some philosophers say that espers can be considered to be the next stage of evolution for humans. ESP (Extra Sensory Perception) is defined by science and follows the equations and stretches those principles that are set by them. Magic often defies that logic. Hence why, magical systems are incompatible with us.

In reality though, there isn't much difference between magic and ESP. There are many kinds of abilities as there are in branches of magic. Mages need wands while espers need a form of medium or point of focus. Both can ware down mental energy and when the conditions are set, we both can use our abilities. An example would be mages needing incantations or some reagents for spells and potions, while we focus on whatever can fit into our equations or principles and apply them. Such as, if one had the ability of controlling electricity but needed a power source, then they would use the electricity from that source to create electrical attacks or become a cable. Yet, it follows the conversation of energy. Of course, it's a pain to think about it hence why we refrain from explaining our ability and try to simplify them by saying, "We can do etc."

Of course, we do exist, but unfortunately, since there is so few of us back then and now, a lot of mages are unaware of our existence in present time. I suppose, this is the reason why:

1983 was a year to remember for us espers. Although, it was during a cold war in the history books, our story will never be told unless you hear it from us. Even then, there are few of us in number. Our numbers dwindle during this time even those who were refer to as heroes were no more than villains to us. We were the victims of circumstances but no one will say a word in our defense. Of course, in a way, perhaps it also accurate to say, we were rebellions.

In the mages' history books, this was during the time where Princess Arika was put on death trial. For us though, this was when we were hunted down.

Going back to 1978, I was only ten at the time. The woods I spent so much of my childhood in, where I had adventures with my friends, was slowly turning into a tower of ashes and sparks. The intensity of the flames engulfed my surroundings. I do not know where my parents were. I was staring at the horrid acts that the mages committed. They hunted us down and slew us as if we were livestock. My surroundings were truly an inferno worthy of Dante's name. The soldiers were pointing their staffs at me knowing I would die from the attack due to my inability to use magic. I simply stare. All they did was glance at me with no emotions in their eyes. They finally fired their spells but the spells bounced back; it ended up killing them.

As a child, although I knew what death meant, but for some reason, my brain refused to register the horrors around me. I cried but I never uttered a word or whimper as I walked off. I just couldn't understand why they were attacking us. Looking from back then though, I suppose the people were afraid of us, and generally, when people fear you, they will start to panic and become paranoid to the point of trying to kill off what they believed is a threat to them. However, I just couldn't fathom why it happened. I was distraught and confused on what to do. So, I wandered and began to feel hungry.

Weeks from then, I was taken in by a kind old man and his granddaughter in a far off town. Apparently, he was taking in orphans who had their homes destroyed during the destruction of Ostia and there were other espers. They truly believed in some way, we could benefit society. Our saviors ran a couple of test and collected blood samples. He tested and started to write his thesis. He hoped to give us a better future for us espers and wanted to stop this nonsense.

Three years went by but I was more cheerful even though I was quiet. Even though this wasn't my real family, it was close enough. It was truly enough to call it happiness.

There was a boy who was older than me but he looked after me since we were espers. Hence, he was something like a role model to me.

There was a girl, although she was loud and shouted her ideals of fighting and honor. Although it was cliché quotes from stories, I was attracted to her warmth and vigor. Still, she was reckless and radical but I admired her.

Of course, the person who was like my brother was smitten by her, and I was ok with him trying to win her heart. Instead, I encourage them to be together since they were the most important people of my lives. They taught me many things in life. Philosophy, writing, arithmetic, the art of war, combat, etc., they showed me the wonders of the world. During this time, I was truly happy. However, nothing last forever, the very lesson, I didn't want to learn.

Even though I learned of happiness, despair follows. The mages found us and murdered the old man and injured his granddaughter. We espers banded together to drive them off. However, the grand daughter was severely injured.

We did all we could to help her, yet, we can't perform any magic to save her nor did anything else to prolong it. We tried and tried but all we got was desperate and hopeless attempts. Instead of succumbing to the pain, she smiled weakly and told us to keep moving forward. However, we knew that she was afraid of dying and that she only smiled for our sake. It was just too heavy for us to carry, that is, the pain of loss. We then commenced a burial for her.

We took shelter in the ruins of our former home but one by one, the orphans left. I do not know what ever happened to them, but at the time, I just hoped for the best, even if I knew if it was too much to do so. There were only twelve of us, watching over her grave. The last one to see her to die was the man that loved her.

With tears of determination, he gathered all of us in the devastated courtyard we once knew, where our innocence once dwelled.

"_I don't know why they are hunting us down but are we not more or less human? Those men will come back and I'm not going to give in. Instead, if they wanted a fight, then we shall give them a fight."_

He lifted a sword that once belonged to our mentors, our friends, our saviors who helped us, and the family members who gave us a home.

"_Let us march into the great desert, those who wish to live a better life, follow me. I will not force you to go, however, the road I chose shall be one filled with dangers and barred by swords. So I asked of you my brethrens, my kin, will you leave behind this courtyard that resembles our innocence, to fight for ones we lost and for the ones for our future? I know they will not stop attacking us espers. So I asked again, do you dare take a step forward?"_

No one said a word, but we all took a step forward and he ordered us to salvage for supplies and head off the wasteland accordingly to a map that was given to him many years ago by the old man.

We cross mountains, rivers, fields, forests, through the deserts, and finally the mountain where an old man resides.

The old man was friends with our savior but for reasons unknown, he resided in the desert oasis and become a hermit.

Our leader asked him to teach us how to fight. At first, he refused but we set up camp near his cave since we don't have anywhere to go. For many days, we tried our best to survive the harsh conditions but we were barely making it. He then saw how determined we are but he warned us that once we chose this path, we cannot go back. We still stand where we were. Perhaps, the reason we didn't care about the consequences of our actions was because we were confused and frustrated. Or perhaps, we were simply too young to understand.

In the end, he gave in and taught us how to assassinate mages.

Two years have passed, and we learned about our enemies and their weaknesses. We began preparation to attack them by spreading that there were espers hiding out in a forest. Needless to say, our trick worked.

We threw a special smoke bomb making anyone incapable of speech, and fired arrows made from the trees and herbs that gave anti-magic properties. We studied and experimented with our abilities and see how they would affect magic. Our forces grew, even if we were a small army, we trained harder so we may be able to be stronger than any mages. We learned of their theories on how their magic works and exploit the weaknesses.

Just how they hunted down, we hunted them. We found their headquarters and assassinated them with ease. From then on, we were called The Order of Ophiuchus and started out to hunt down other organization that killed large amount of espers. We wore the symbol of Ophiuchus on our shoulders and wanted to avenge our friends and family.

Of course, the government tried to sweep this under the rug and passed us off as insignificant incidents. However, our acts were viewed as terrorism which needed to be stopped. Even though it took us a year to complete the assassinations, we had to run for our lives once again since we caught ear of Ala Rubra was after us. Without a doubt, they would hunted us down and put us through trials. In the end, some of us were either executed and some of us were sent into imprisonment. Although, we started to gain numbers, we then lost so much. Our comrades, our friends, were then all gone.

In the end of it all, only we three remained left of the army. Looking back now, I will always think, "Did we make her happy that we moved on?" I realized that we didn't move on since we can't help but miss her and all we did was wrought more tragedy upon ourselves. We lost so much, but for what? We lost so many people already. Before we knew it, the order was no more. It became nothing but a revenge that'll only burn out and continue the cycle of killing. All we did was thrown wood into the flames and our world quickly turned into ashes. Thus, this was the end of our journey. The end of The Order of Ophiuchus

We were in the desert, figuratively and literally lost, until, she found us, the Director of the Hidden Branch. She was ten years old but she wore a bored expression. With her was an intimidating individual, an older yet broad shoulder man whom seemed muscular under his suit.

At first, we were wary of this person since our leader distrust mages, also the fact that she brought a really tall man thrice her size. Yet, it seems she was offering us a place since we "piqued her curiosity." She tried to offer us a deal, a place to stay and work for us as well as protection from Ala Rubra, all exchanged that we work for her.

Our leader decided to face her and wanted to see if she was truly worthy of serving under which was childish but oddly she accepts.

We didn't know what happened, our leader was beaten and defeated. Not only that, she astonished us and showed us something truly amazing. However, no matter how magnificent her victory was, her power was something like a curse. She showed us something paradoxical, a contradiction, and the impossible. She had shown us a miracle.

In the end we agreed to work under her. Since then, I changed my name to Evan Lavoie.

Three more years have passed. Those three years were strangely foreign to me though. I was going to school, I felt a bit out of place since I was raised in a forest, then in a mansion, then in a desert mountain but never within a city. Regardless, I went to school while going on missions. Needless to say, it was a weird experience. Nonetheless, it was simply enjoyable at the same time.

On one of those missions, I found a person cursed with a strange type of magic. She was badly wounded and had strange black parts on her body. It gave a disturbing feeling like some sort of infection. So, I took her back to base and had her examined. One of my senior used his magic to help her removed a lot of it but it was still on her left arm. We bandaged it up and seal it. She didn't have a name so I referred to her as Vivian, the same name as the person who saved me.

Since then, I always shout out her ideals and try to have fun in life. I was then given a new life and a place to belong to...

* * *

Evan and I were in a bar called **Clovers**, and he was telling me about his past.

It was 1 A.M. and I was tired from the events that took place, two members dying and the masked bastard that made my job harder, Zaman. The bodies were recovered and going under autopsy. Zaman is currently being questioned back at HQ while Evan and I were helping each other writing our reports on what happened. Eventually, Evan took me to a bar and got drunk. Surprisingly though, instead of his usual radical and crazy self, he's acting more serious than I thought he would. In fact, it doesn't seem like he was drunk at all.

"..If they had that symbol on their shoulders, then that means someone revived the Order. Then it's partly my responsibility. I helped created the Order and watched it burned out."

I didn't say anything but continued to listen to his tale.

"We accomplished our revenge but unfortunately, we were only viewed as villains. The message we wanted to convey was lost."

"…What was the message you wanted to convey?"

"Well, we wanted to show them to know how we felt by doing what they did to us but we ended up getting labeled as wanted criminals, or rather, former criminals," he chuckled, although, it had a hint of sadness in it, "The old man who took us in, perhaps if we followed his ideals and showed that we are nothing to be afraid of then maybe this could've been all avoided. Instead, we took revenge."

"…So what is the motive of the enemy you speak of?"

"We never found out why did attacked us, we were too busy running away from Ala Rubra before we found out anything. Anyways, the revival of that Pseudo-Order is not only an insult to our pride, since it reminded us of our mistakes but also an insult to our saviors and former comrades. They dare flaunt our old name and parade while they do not understand the significance of our banner."

Evan was showing bitterness and a cold expression. Even though, I've been working with him for about a year, I realized that I didn't really know him at all.

_Perhaps, the members of the organization are also the same way. They show an outer appearance in order to hide their true selves. I'm no exception…_

I decided to change the subject since it's getting too heavy, especially at a bar.

"Say, that person you saved, was that Miss Desrosiers?"

"Yeah, that's her alright…"

He didn't say anything and the melancholic song that's been playing was entering the silence. The damp room was getting darker. I ended up reflecting on what Evan told me.

_Based on what he said, someone revived the Order of Ophiuchus or rather, masquerading with their name. However for what purpose though? According to Zaman's testimony on the rooftops, they wanted to destroy the mages' association and the system they established. However, it doesn't tell me much. Do they want to take over and rule supreme? No. That's too cliché and there are too many mages, so the task is a hassle. What is Zaman's connection then? Why did he help create chaos by aiding them, then helping one of our members? So many questions have yet to be uncovered and I still haven't found the promise girl! I can't die yet. I have a promise to keep after all._

**Master, if I may.**

_Yes?_

**I suggest resting for now. After all, tomorrow is a new day, and we may uncover the truth.**

_I suppose your right._

I smiled and decided to listen to the song playing until Evan interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, I've heard a strange rumor lately."

It was certainly out of the blue but I suppose that he wanted to change the mood. To be honest, it relieved me when he returns to his former personality.

"What is it?"

"I heard there's been a cute girl helping people out."

"I see," I then began not caring since he started talking about girls once again. It's not that I minded, it's just romance doesn't sit with me that well. I mean, it's kinda hard when you keep meeting people with the same faces but in reality, they are their own individuals.

"C'mon, I don't mean that I'm going to hit on her, but I heard that this girl can solve all your problems. According to the people, she's been doing a good job at it. What's more, she's also doing it for free."

I seriously doubt the credibility of this rumor, yet, at the same time, I'm desperate for help, so I might as well be opened to any options. I must've sunken low to resort to chasing rumors.

_Damn you Keitaro! For springing this shit at me! I know your alive (I hope)! Once I get you, I'm going to kick your ass! On a related note, I wonder if you would've gotten along with the girls at Hinata House. I mean, I'm not closed to any of them for that matter. Aoyama-san is hounding me since I keep secrets, Naru-san is just a nosy acquaintance, Shinobu-chan is still a bit scared of me, Konno-san is flirting with me but I refused her advances, and Su is insane. I wondered if you would do better. Probably anyways... Back to the manner at hand…_

"So who is this girl?"

"She helps around in a daycare called, **Yomogi Nursery**, and she carries around a plushy that looks like a blue dog. She's sort of young and weird."

_Great, more weirdoes invading in my life. Not like I don't have enough of that already._

"Thanks, it's late. I'm gonna head home."

I walked out of the bar right after a paid for my drink.

"Shujin," Evan was shouting behind me and ran up to me, "Remember, the Hidden Branch is where I belong like the rest of the members. So do you. Remember, it's your place to belong. It's a refuge to people like us. We may have a lot against mages but I just wanted you to know that you don't have to pretend to be distant with us. After all, even if we are different people in another world, **the soul will not forget**, right?"

I stared at him wondering where he got that. Of course, I chuckled and smiled. I then walked off with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
